Mugiwara Pirate Ace
by Survivor 28
Summary: So... what if Ace was a part of the Mugiwara Pirates? He's aiming to make Luffy, King of the Pirates not Whitebeard... R&R Ah so who shall the pairing/s being? Ace/?
1. Loguetown

Chapter 1

The young man glanced up then smirked as he entered the rundown old bar.

It was dark and damp down there probably due to the hot weather outside. It didn't bother him though as he traveled down the old cracked stairs.

He gave the saloon doors a slight push as he stepped in.

An elderly man stood behind the counter digging about the bottles.

"Yo, oyasan,"

"What do you want?"

"A bottle of rum, the whole bottle,"

The elderly man scoffed. "Old enough?"

"Twenty,"

He shuffled about then set the bottle on the table. The man took it and popped the cork off. "Arigatou,"

The bartender gazed at the youngster who chugged the bottle with ease.

He was a fine fellow, well built too. His long unruly black hair was hidden beneath an orange hat. He wore no shirt and a tattoo that said 'ASCE' was on his left arm.

"You look familiar,"

He chuckled setting the bottle down as he wiped his chin off with a swipe of his hand. "3 years ago today,"

The old man pondered it before his eyes widened. "You're that brat…"

"Hah, funny way of remembering me," He grinned gazing around the room then noticed the bottle beside him as well as the two glasses that were tinted white (probably from milk). "You had other customers?"

"Heh, you're not the only one to ask me that today."

"I see," The freckled boy smirked then chugged the rest of the bottle down and stood. "Oyasan, you haven't seen a kid with a straw hat have you?"

The man laughed. "You're not the only one to ask me that as well,"

"Really?"

"Hah, the brat went off to the execution platform,"

"Figures, Luffy hasn't changed at all…" He turns to leave.

"Brat, what're you doing back here anyway?"

He smiles. "I was beginning to worry about my little brother…"

The old man turned around only to see that he had already left. Then it struck him.

'The damn brat didn't pay again…'

(OP)

He took his time getting to the platform knowing there wasn't much of a rush. His brother didn't have the brightest sense of direction. The man paused tilting his hat up. 'Cooking contest…?' He sniffed and grinned. 'Smells good…' He stopped to think then blinked as his stomach growled. 'I'm hungry…' He walked towards the restaurant accidentally brushing past a man in a grey cloak.

"Ah, sorry bout that,"

"Yeah, yeah," The man with a red nose peeking out from under the cloak muttered.

With a loud belch, he grinned as he pat his stomach. 'Alright, time to go find Luffy…' The man stood then walked towards the door.

"Excuse me sir, you forgot to pay…" And he ran out of there at full speed.

(Run Ace Run!)

"Phew, that was a close one. That lady wouldn't give up," He casually strode towards the plaza. "Now, Luffy…"

"YOU! GET OFF THE DAMN PLATFORM!!"

He glanced towards the platform then chuckled. "Mah, mah, Luffy, you just don't change…"

(Ignoring this...)

He glanced up. 'A storm…?' His attention, however, turned back to the clown atop the platform.

"Pirate Monkey D. Luffy, I sentence you, for the crime of laughing at my misfortune and pissing me off, to a flash death!" Buggy declares grinning sadistically thinking he was finally gonna win.

"Ah, this is the first time I've ever seen an execution!"

"It's YOUR execution," Buggy states wondering just what was going on through this idiot's head.

Luffy pauses. It processes through his head as he lifts a finger pointing at himself. 3 seconds later… "WHA-?! YOU'RE JOKING!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S JOKING!!"

'Jeez, having a little brother on the slow side makes me worry…' He chuckles gazing up at the platform.

"AND NOW, OUR MAIN EVENT, THE FLASHY EXECUTION SHALL COMMENCE!!"

(Ignoring the screams of poor Luffy...)

"I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

He tilted his hat up. "Luffy is Luffy, even at the end… and I guess that's my cue…"

(And the two heroes arrive!)

"THIS EXECUTION IS CANCELLED!!" Two voices called from the back. He immediately assumed them to be Luffy's nakama (well duh who else would save another pirate?).

"Zoro! Sanji!"

Zoro smirks tightening the grip on his swords. "Jeez, you sure do know how to cause a ruckus…"

And Ace couldn't agree more.

(Hurry up!)

It was the moment Buggy raised his sword Luffy realized something.

"Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami!" The straw hat grinned. "Wari, I'm DEAD."

Ace, however, had to object. He smirked as he leapt up. "Kagerou!" A stream of fire shot out from his hand engulfing Buggy before any harm could be done. The entire platform, however, caught on fire and the structure toppled over.

By now, the rain began to pour and Ace was starting to become annoyed by the sizzling sounds his body made every time a raindrop made contact with him. (He just used an attack so his body isn't completely solid yet)

"Hahaha, I'm alive. I'm ok!" Luffy grins as he bent down and lifted his hat.

The crowd looked stunned while Buggy was probably suffering from multiple 3rd degree burns.

"Jeez Luffy, you make me worry sometimes…"

"Eh?" Mugiwara turned to see the young man in the orange hat.

"Yo,"

Luffy blinked before gaping. "Ace?! It's ACE!!"

"Yep," He smiled. "But this isn't the place to talk, let's get out of here."

"Uh, yeah!"

The rubberman headed towards his nakama with Ace trailing behind.

(OP)

"So, who are you?" Sanji questions as they run along the path towards the harbor.

"An ally, I'll explain later, when we're not running from marines," Ace responds simply and Sanji decided that was probably best.

(OP)

"Mugiwara no Luffy, I told you, if you can't beat me, you will never get to the Grand Line."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Luffy grinned as he gazed at Smoker.

"You enjoy playing dumb," Luffy didn't get it. He wasn't playing dumb...

"Oi Luffy…" Sanji leaned towards his captain wondering what he should do.

"Sanji, Ace, go on ahead, I'll be right there." Mugiwara states confidently.

"I wouldn't bet on that. This is the end for you." Smoker took a step forward then glanced at Ace. "You are… Portgas D. Ace,"

"What's it to you?" Ace smirks while Smoker narrows his eyes.

"What're you doing with Straw Hat?"

"Having a little brother on the slow side makes me word,"

"Little brother… I see…"

(OP)

The rain continued to pour. The streets began to flood. The drains were overflowing.

And Luffy's match with Smoker didn't look so hot.

Luffy's paramecia type powers didn't stand a chance against Smoker's logia type. And Ace found this rain to be really annoying. His fire had less of an effect against Smoker's… smoke (that just sounds weird…).

"Damn, what a pain…"

Smoker smirked as he pinned Luffy down with his smoke. "Looks like your lucks run out,"

"Gyah, Luffy…" Ace runs towards the two only to be smacked away by the smoke.  
Jeez, he was so much stronger than this but this rain… how troublesome, he was gonna have to thinking of a new strategy…

"I wouldn't say that," Ace looked up as did Smoker. The stranger gripped Smoker's weapon preventing him from finishing Luffy off.

"You… the government wants your head."

Ace's jaw dropped. 'Oyaji…'

The stranger smirks and answers, "The world is waiting for our answer," With that, a vehement wind burst through the city blowing just about everyone off their feet.

Phoo... horrible...  
Mah, mah, ppl just review...


	2. Portas D Ace

Chapter 2

"Eh? What happened?" Monkey D. Luffy sat up feeling rather stunned.

However, his fight and what had just happened were immediately forgotten as he heard Nami's voice cry out,

"LUFFY! LUFFY!!"

"Nami!"

Sanji stood beside his captain relieved to see him but right now they had to hurry. "We have to do something fast, or she'll drift out too far."

"Yosh!!" And while everyone else ran forward, Luffy turned around and ran backwards. The crew stopped dead in their tracks to see what their captain was up to. "Gomu Gomu no…" He stretched out grabbing railings of a nearby stair.

"Oh no…" Usopp paled in fright.

"He wouldn't…" Sanji's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit…" Ace and Zoro muttered at the same time though Zoro was already wincing. Gawd it was gonna be painful…

Ace sighed. 'Baka brother…'

"ROCKET!!"

They made a run for it in vain as Luffy collided with them sending them flying through the air right into the sail of the Going Merry.

Ace stared at the sky before getting to his feet and brushing himself off. His brother honestly had not changed at all… well, he wasn't expecting any changes. Luffy was Luffy after all.

"You made it…" Nami sounded so relieved. (as if she could've made it to the Grand Line alone…)

"I-I… I'm alive…" Usopp groaned as Luffy jumps to his feet.

"Whoohoo! That was fun!"

"No it wasn't!!" Zoro hisses in unison with Sanji.

"Gawd, my head…" The swordsman grumbles as he sits up glaring daggers at his captain.

"Not that there's anything in there…" Sanji couldn't help but mutter. Immediately Zoro had his katana out and Sanji was blocking with his foot.

"What was the blondie?!"

Nami sighed. They were arguing already.

It took a minute or so but something just processed through Luffy's head. He spun around and pointed at Ace.

"Ace!"

"Yep, that's me," He grins at his younger brother.

"Ace? Eh? Who are you?" Nami hadn't noticed him at all.

"This is Ace, my niichan!"

Silence  
Then  
"NIICHAN?!"

(OP)

The ship traveled farther out to sea as the storm raged. And with the concept of Ace being Luffy's brother being established, the crew concentrated on heading towards the Grand Line.

"Did you eat an Akuma no mi as well?" Sanji turned to the freckled man after he had put his fish away.

"Ah, the Mera Mera no mi,"

"Ooh! So it was fire that came out of your hands!!" Luffy commented in complete awe and adoration.

"So what's Luffy's big brother doing out here?" Zoro set a barrel down and stretched as he spoke.

"Well," He smiled placing a hand on Luffy's head. "Having a little brother a bit on the slow side worries me,"

"You're here to babysit him?"

"Nah, I made a promise to you. Didn't I Luffy?"

Straw hat pondered it a moment tilting his head. "Eh? You did? What? What was it?"

Nami interrupted at that point.

"Hey guys! Look at that light!" She looked absolutely delighted. "That's our guiding light! It points to the entrance of the Grand Line!"

"The Grand Line is over there…?" Luffy grinned. He was one step closer to One Piece and everyone else was one step closer to their dreams as well.

"Yosh! Let's have a little launching ceremony to mark the importance of our voyage!" Sanji set a foot on the barrel Zoro had set down earlier. "To find All Blue!"

Captain was next. "To become the Pirate King!"

Zoro followed suit, "To be the greatest swordsman!"

"To draw a map of the world!" Nami set her foot upon the barrel as well.

"I…" Usopp nervously set his foot up hoping not to fall and look like a fool. "To become a brave warrior of the sea!"

All eyes went to Ace as he smirked and placed his foot on the barrel as well. "To make Luffy, King of the Pirates,"

There were a few surprised faces but nothing was said about it.

"Let's go the Grand Line!!"

"AYE!!" With that, everyone raised their foot and the barrel was smashed to bits.

(let's celebrate)

"KANPAI!!" The clanging of mugs echoed through the lounge as the Mugiwara crew celebrated the coming to the Grand Line and the arrival of a new nakama, Ace.

"Ace, are you really gonna make me King of the Pirates?" Luffy turned to his brother.

"I'll try," He responds simply pushing his orange hat off.

"Eh? Really?" He stuck out his tongue. "I can become Pirate King on my own!"

"Haha," Portgas laughed. "Of course you can, but you need a crew to help you right?"

"Yeah but…" Luffy frowned not understanding it.

"I'll be your nakama and help you become Pirate King,"

"HONTO?!"

"Yep," Long arms wrapped around Ace and nearly choked him.

"YAH!! ACE IS MY NAKAMA!!"

"Luffy… oi Luffy, get off!" The young man scowled a bit before turning certain parts of his body to flames.

Luffy blinked. 1… 2… 3… "ITAII!! HOT!!" Mugiwara jumped up into the air trying to blow out the flames on his vest.

"Sugoi!" Usopp gazed in awe. "With you as our nakama, I feel at ease…"

"Mera Mera fruit you say?" Zoro chugged his drink raising an eyebrow at the older D. Brother.

"Yeah,"

"Wait… then could you possibly be Fire Fist Ace?"

"You heard of me?" He chuckled. "I'm flattered,"

"You heard of him, Nami?"

Nami nodded. "He's got a bounty that makes bounty hunters all over the world drool and makes other pirates envious." She explained briefly.

"Really? Sugoi!" Luffy seemed to have forgotten the burns on his rubber arms.

"I heard you got yourself a bounty too, Luffy."

"Yep! 3… uh…" Luffy thought for a moment when Nami whacked him looking rather annoyed.

"Remember your own bounty already! It's 30,000,000 beri!"

"Oh? Not bad," Ace smirked. "You're still a rookie though,"

Mugiwara stuck his tongue out. "I'm gonna get a bounty higher than yours!"

"Somehow I don't doubt that…" He mutters under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Ace looked around thoughtfully. "I don't believe I know your names yet,"

"Ah, that's right," Nami smiled. "I'm Nami, the navigator, pleased to meet you." She pointed to Sanji then Zoro. "The blonde guy smoking is Sanji, and the guy drinking senselessly with the haramaki is Zoro,"

"And I'm Captain Usopp! I've defeated 5000 giants with a single swing!"

Ace chuckled. "Really? Then you'll have to give me a few pointers,"

"Eh… of course!"

"So Ace, what have you been doing? I thought you were looking for One Piece too."

"That…" Ace stood pressing down on Luffy's head. "Is for another time, if you don't mind," He reached the door then bowed. "Please excuse me, I'm feeling rather tired."

"Ah yeah, good night Ace," He smiled and left.

"It's amazing… how can someone so well mannered and intelligent, be related to Luffy?"

"I was expecting another Luffy…"

"What an awesome big brother…"

"I don't really get it but I suppose you'll meet anyone out on the ocean…"

"Hahaha! You guys are funny!" Clueless as ever, Luffy.

(OP)

Ace opened his eyes. He sat up with half opened eyes and stuck a finger in his ear. Usopp and Luffy were snoring as loud as possible (Luffy also had his pillow half shoved in his mouth). Sanji was murmuring something about beautiful women, champagne, dancing, and a marimo… Zoro seemed to be the only one who didn't do anything stupid when he slept. Well that may be because he slept just about 24/7 and 'trained' himself not to do anything embarrassing..

It must've been pretty early since Sanji wasn't up and cooking. Or it was possible the blonde was oversleeping.

He sat up realizing he had fallen off the couch sometime during the night then stood and stretched.

Portgas couldn't help but wonder who the heck was on watch. Could it possibly be Nami? No, Sanji wouldn't allow a woman to stay up for that long…

Ace looked about realizing the fog of the morning had yet to disappear and the sun was barely over the horizon.

He climbed up the mast and realized that the orange haired woman was huddled in the crow's nest with a blanket. He raised an eyebrow then shook his head.

'Guess I should take post tonight…' He reached out and gently shook her. "Hey, miss navigator, oi, navigator-san,"

"Huh? Uh…?" She groaned then opened her eyes.

"Yo,"

"Ah… what time is it…?"

"Early in the morning, thought you might catch a cold up here though."

Nami smiled. "Thanks but I'm fine… those idiots forgot to keep watch so I decided I might as well do it."

"A lady shouldn't be doing it, I'll keep watch tonight."

"But you just got here and…"

"Might as well start soon, anyway, good day Nami-san," He leapt off the crow's nest and landed below.

Nami just smiled. 'What an odd guy…'

-

"Oh shit…" Ace could hear the grumblings of a certain cook as he approached the kitchen.

'Cook-san got up,' He opened the door and stepped in. Sanji was scrambling about trying to get things set up.

"Damn it… I overslept…" He grunted then twisted the knob for the stove. He frowned when the fire wouldn't light. "Come on… come on already," He growled then gave the thing a slight kick. "Shitty stove…"

"What'd the poor thing do to you, Sanji-san?" The blonde spun around.

"Ah, Ace, sorry bout that,"

He just shrugged stepping beside him. "Having problems?"

"Ah yeah, I need to cook something quick that'll satisfy our captain's stomach."

Ace chuckled then point towards the stove and got a fire going. Sanji was startled.

"Ah… thanks,"

"No problem," He pointed at Sanji's cigarette and lit it.

"Ah, arigatou…"

Ace smiled and walked out the door.

Sanji turned and went back to cooking, cracking an egg or two. 'Strange fella...'

End of Chap  
maybe a little better? Eh, if u squint u can see a lil NamixAce...  
thas not important! Yeah, I'd like reviews ppl... anyway...

What's a good pairing? Anyone?  
Ace x Nami  
Ace x Vivi  
Ace x Robin  
Ace x ?  
I dun think I'll be changing this into a yaoi fic...


	3. More of Ace and the girl Apis

Chapter

Morning passed by relatively quickly on the Going Merry.

But let's go back to breakfast.

Craziness, of course, ensues during any and all meal times on the Going Merry.

You've always gotta be watchin or a certain captain will take your food.

"LUFFY!! EAT YOUR OWN FOOD!!"

The rubberman pouted. "But I'm done and I'm still hungry!"

"That doesn't mean you can eat my food!!" Usopp hisses in anger quite upset over the loss of his bacon.

"Saaaannnjjjjiiii! I want more food!!"

"Hell no!" The cook looked annoyed as he lit his cigarette. "We need this food to last a month atleast!"

"But I'm hungry!!" He whined then turned to Ace. "Neh, Ace, give me your…"

"No."

"Eh? I didn't even finish my…"

"No."

Straw hat frowned as his brother munched on his food ignoring whatever Luffy had to say.

"As captain, I order you give me your meat!!"

Ace raised an eyebrow smirking a bit. "Nice try, but no." Ace may have more manners than Luffy but they both had endless pits for stomachs.

So what does Luffy do? Sit and pout about it? Nah, Luffy gets what he wants. He's that stubborn… or stupid.

Rubber arms stretched and a hand snatched the meat off Ace's plate.

"O-Oi!" Ace turned to his brother who snickered and was about to stuff it in his mouth. The older D brother immediately shot flames out and burned the rubber boy's arm causing him to drop the meat.

"Ow!!" Luffy glared at Ace who was smirking triumphantly with the meat in his hand. "Ace!"

Sanji's foot brought an end to that. He conked his captain on the head. "Enough! Fine, you can have more!" The cook cursed under his breath as he turned around with Luffy's plate in hand.

The rubber boy grinned then stuck his tongue out at Ace.

Ace's face hit his plate at that very moment.

There was silence before Luffy reached out and poked his brother.

"Ano… Ace? Ace?"

Usopp looked terrified shrinking back a bit. "He… he isn't… he isn't dead… r-r-right?"

Nami seemed scared. "He can't be… there's no way…"

"Neh, Sanji! Did you put poison in his food?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Sanji screams pissed off that Luffy would even ask that.

"Did you?"

"No!"

He pouted. "I was just asking… meanie…"

Silence filled the room again as all eyes were glued to Portgas. Was he dead?

"Oi, do something," Zoro grunts give Usopp a slight push.

"M-M-M-Me?? Why me?!"

"You're closer,"

"Shaddup!! And N-Nami's closer than me!!"

"Eh… um… but Luffy's right next to him…" The navigator mumbles nervously. If Ace did indeed fall dead just randomly she certainly did NOT want to touch his dead body.

Silence again

"So, is he dead?"

At that moment, Ace's head shot up. He blinked a few times.

Usopp shrieked. "ZOMBIE!!"

"EH?! REALLY?!" Luffy turned to Ace with awe. "Are you a zombie, niichan?!"

It took a moment for Ace's mind to get going and finally he reached out and wiped the egg yolk off his forehead with a napkin.

"Man…" He sighed. "Damn…" He shoved the rest of his food into his mouth. "I fell asleep…"

"EH?!"

"YOU FELL ASLEEP?!"

"WHILE YOU WERE EATING?!"

Swallowing he raised an eyebrow at the others. "What?" He acted like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"H-How? Why?"

"Is it narcolepsy?" Nami questions.

"Yeah, runs in the family,"

"Really?" Luffy blinked. "What's that?"

"Simply put, you fall asleep a lot at random times,"

"I explained it to you a while ago Luffy,"

"Oh," He nods. "I forgot."

"Che, well that explains some things…" Zoro grunts with a shake of his head.

"Give us a warning next time, nearly gave me a heart attack!" The crew's sharpshooter had really thought Ace had dropped dead.

The freckled man chuckled. "I can try,"

(OP)

Portgas yawned then tilted his hat up. The sun was high in the air and not a cloud in sight. He stretched slightly then glanced about.

Usopp was up in the crow's nest keeping watching. Sanji was leaning against the railing beside him. Zoro was sleeping beside Sanji, his head and arms against the railing. Luffy was… hang on, what was Luffy doing…

Ace blinked as Luffy stood on top of Merry's head. He pulled his fist back with a wide grin on his face.

"Gomu Gomu no Amidori (net-catch)!" He caught something. "It's really big!"

Realization dawned on Sanji when he saw the rubberman's arm swing towards him. "H-Hold on! What about when it comes back-" The blonde dived onto the floor immediately.

Portgas finally became aware of his surroundings and leapt up on the railing last second.

Unfortunately, Zoro suffered a different fate. The swordsman was sent overboard right into the ocean.

"Ah, wari Zoro," Luffy called out with the most unapologetic look on his face.

"MORON!!"

Ace shook his head chuckling a bit.

"One day… I am… going to kill him…" Zoro hissed as he was lassoed aboard.

Ace untied him then tugged his hat down. "Sorry bout that, Luffy tends to burn your hands a lot…"

"I know that." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Oi, this ain't a fish!"

"It's a little girl!"

"A mermaid?" Luffy put two and two together. A girl from the sea equals a mermaid. "Where's her webbing?"

Usopp rolled his eyes. "Gimme a break. How the heck does she look like a mermaid?"

"But why would this girl be out on that tiny boat…?" Nami frowns then turns to Ace. "Ace-kun, could you bring her into the lounge?"

The shirtless man nodded, "Sure," He bent down and scooped the girl into his arms then headed off.

It wasn't long before everyone crowded into the kitchen/lounge/meeting room. It would soon be lunch time and Sanji went on to preparing a meal for the crew and the new girl.

"Hey, why does she have to sleep there? That's where I work and stuff!" Usopp whined.

"Too bad, just work somewhere else," Nami ignored the long nosed marksman and went back to her paper.

He pouted and grumbled some more before sitting down beside the girl and beginning his work.

"Usopp, you may want to be wary if she awakes." Ace spoke up. "Never know what'll happen,"

"I'll be fine," Usopp grunts not really thinking it through. He was still rather pissed his spot was taken.

Ace walked towards Sanji. "Need some help?"

"Ah, no," He smiles. "Getting this shitty stove working was good enough, thanks again,"

"No problem," He smiles then sits across from Luffy.

"Neh, Ace,"

"Yeah?" Luffy had a wide grin on his face and his elbow was on the table. "Arm wrestle?" Ace smirked and grabbed it. "How many years has it been?"

"Dunno, but you've still got that whole 'my pace' thing. You really haven't changed a bit from when you were a kid."

The two struggle to push the other's arm down as they talk. "Neither have you, Ace, I was surprised to hear you ate a Devil's Fruit, but nothing else about you has changed." Luffy struggles and pushes down on his brother's arm. "Like that time you snuck into the farmer's field and ate a hundred watermelons then spat out the seeds like a cannon and ran away!"

Ace wasn't gonna lose without a fight. "That wasn't me!" He argues turning the tides. "You did that!!"

"Then he gave you that huge lump on your head!" It went back to a stalemate.

"That was you too! I was laughing the whole time." Both boys went red as they struggled to win. The table leg eventually snapped but neither one cared.

"I guess we're both still the same."

"Yeah,"

"Sure brings back memories!"

Nami thought it was so cute. The care for the two D brothers had for each other was so… ah well, you didn't see brotherly relationships like this often. "Aww, how cute,"

Luffy blinked in confusion. "What is?"

"You two, your relationship is so cute!"

Ace chuckles. He probably didn't notice the rather faint barely visible red lining appearing on his face.  
Nami did but didn't say anything about. 'He's probably just warm… and it's probably natural for him, someone who uses fire should be hot…' That sounded weird but she shrugged it off hearing a loud scream.

"ITAII!!"

"You're awake," The orange haired mikan and money loving girl turned to the child. "And even livelier than I expected, you hurt anywhere?"

"Are you hungry? I'm whipping up some soup now." Sanji calls out smiling at his masterpiece.

"Were you in a shipwreck or something? You were really in trouble out there," Everyone seemed to be ignoring the unconscious Usopp on the ground. "What's your name?"

She huffed, "When you ask someone's name, you're supposed to say your own first,"

Nami smiles at the young girl. "Alright then, my name's Nami. The guy making soup in the kitchen is Sanji. The guy with the mean face and haramaki is Zoro,"

"Shut up," Marimo head was still pissed off at Luffy for sending him overboard.

"This is Ace, he's a newer member of our crew," Portgas waved slightly.

"Yo,"

"And the guy lying unconscious over there is Usopp, and this is…"

Captain spoke up for himself, "Name's Luffy, the captain of this pirate ship!"

The girl visibly paled and shrieked. "KAIZOKU?!"

"We're heading to the Grand Line!" The girl didn't respond.

"What's wrong?"

"She ain't movin,"

"What're you gonna do with the kid?" Zoro questions as he glances at his captain.

"Come to think of it… what should we do…?" Luffy thought for a moment then shrugged. "I'll think about it tomorrow,"

Ace chuckled then stood. The girl was still frozen in shock. "Usopp, oi, Usopp," Portgas crouched down and poked him. Realizing the guy was out cold, he morphed his finger into a flame then jabbed the poor guy on the butt. Usopp flew into the air screaming.

"ITAII!! HOT!!" He ran around holding his bottom for a moment before putting the flames out and glaring at Ace. "What was that for?!" Luffy was laughing in background. "And you, stop laughing!"

"Wari, wari, where are your tools? We kinda busted the table,"

Luffy blinked then glanced down in front of him. "Oh… the table broke…" He turned to Nami. "What'd you do?"

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS YOU!!"

"Eh? Really?"

"YES!!"

"Hmm…"

"You're hopeless…" Nami groaned while Ace plopped onto the ground near the table with a bunch of tools in hand.

"Luffy, hold the table up, will ya?"

"Ah, sure," His brother complied and Ace went work.

End

It's relatively short but I'm a bit busy... not sure when the next chap will be up... hopefully soon,  
Ah and thanks to all... well the small amount of ppl who reviewed (I'm happy, ppl have reviewed!)  
THe polls for the pairings are starting to accumulate...

Ace x Nami - 2  
Ace x Vivi - 1  
Luffy x Nami - 1  
Nami x Sanji - 1  
Usopp x Kaiya - 1 note this pairing probably won't appear in the story...  
Zoro x Robin - 1  
Ace x OC - 1 ? I'm not sure about an OC...  
Luff x OC - 1 ? " "

the main pairing will be Ace and somebody, but it seems everyone loves Ace and Smoker... .  
Gotta find a new writing style... gotta do something to improve story...  
I think I was gonna add something but I forget wat...


	4. More of Apis

Chapter

Ace yawned as he stood up. It was rather late at night but he could see the kitchen lights turn on from the crow's nest.

He leapt down and opened the door. Sanji looked annoyed as he set the table with food. Luffy was still struggling to get free of the huge mousetrap set for him.

"Luffy, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Oh, hey Ace," Sanji smiled wearily. "Our idiot captain decided to rummage through our fridge again."

"As always," Ace chuckles and walks towards the table. He notes that the girl was sitting there looking rather glum. He sat down. "Yo," The girl glanced up then glanced back down scowling a bit. Ace smirked a bit then lifted his finger.

The girl looked back up at the sudden movement and saw a little fireball floating in front of her. She blinked then gaped at it. It splits in two then fly around her head. The girl leans back in awe then smiles. She reaches out giggling a bit. The fireball quickly withdrew and flew back a few inches.

"Careful, you'll burn your self,"

"I know that much," She pouts but her attention goes back to the fireballs dancing around.

Ace plays around a bit more amusing the girl.

"Oi, stop playing around, it's time to eat." Sanji places the meat he had just cooked along with the soup in front of the girl. "You hungry too?"

Ace smirks and the fireballs disappear, "Nah, but sorry my little brother tends to burn your hands,"

"No problem, you get used to it." Sanji glanced at the rubberman. "Luffy, are you gonna eat or what?"

"MEAT!!" Luffy screamed then suddenly broke the trap that he was confined in.

"OI LUFFY!! DON'T BREAK THAT!!"

But the captain ignored him and ran to his food. Sanji sighed and decided to tell Usopp to fix it up again later.

"This is so good!" Luffy munches on his meat happily and Sanji just eyes him tiredly.

"Yeah, I made it ya know? Now stay the hell out of my fridge!"

"Couldn't help it!" Luffy responds in between bites. "I was hungry!"

"And when are you not?" Ace questions with an eyebrow raised.

"Mm… I dunno!" Sanji simply shakes his head. He glances at the young girl whose stomach had just growled.

She blushes slightly.

"What's wrong, not gonna eat?" She looks away sheepishly. "You didn't eat at lunch either, what're you afraid of?" She didn't budge. "C'mon, it's not like I'm gonna put poison in it." To this she shakes her head furiously. Like she'd agree with a pirate!

"Well, if you don't eat," Ace speaks up. "Luffy here is gonna eat it for ya,"

Immediately the captain perks up. More food?!

"If you're not gonna eat then I'll take it!!"

The girl stopped him yelling in a rather loud voice, "HANDS OFF!!" She gulps down her soup as quick as possible then sets the bowl down with a huge grin. "Delicious!"

"Of course! I personally picked Sanji as our chef." Sanji gives a bow satisfied that the girl had eaten.

"She finally came 'round, eh?" Nami, Usopp, and Zoro were standing by the door. "Luffy, are you eating again?"

"But I didn't have enough at dinner!" Captain whined with a frown.

"What're you talking about, Luffy?" Ace placed a hand on his hat. "You had 2 whole pots full,"

"Did I?"

"You got scared when you heard we were pirates, huh?" Nami approaches the girl who glances down at her feet.

"Well… kinda…" She answers nervously.

"It's a natural reaction nowadays, isn't it?" Ace grinned at her and she smiled back slightly.

"You won't sell me off?"

"You thought we would?" Usopp look almost horrified that she would suggest that.

Zoro grins. "Everyone must've seemed pretty scary, eh?"

Usopp tugs the swordsman's cheek. "With this face, you think you're one to talk?"

Zoro growled and immediately began to attack Usopp. Luffy laughed at the sight.

"Would you guys cut it out?" Nami sighs wondering why she had to endure this every single day. But she smiles at the child, "At the very least, this isn't the kind of pirate ship you thought it was."

"Yeah, you're not like most normal pirate ships!" She was beginning to smile now.

'We're definitely not anywhere near normal but whoever heard of a normal pirate ship…?' Ace couldn't help but snort at the thought.

She turned to Sanji. "More please!"

"Right away, madam," Be it young or older (not old), Sanji would always be a gentleman to any lady.

"Me too!" Luffy chorused holding out his empty plate.

"DO IT YOURSELF, BASTARD!" What was he? A slave?

"Meanie…" Ace starts to laugh and the rest of the crew joins in.

He left later that night to finish his watch up in the crow's nest only to end up having another narcolepsy attack when he reached the stairs. He fell right down then but snoozed along quite fine.

(OP)

A loud explosion shook the ship finally waking Portgas. "Eh? Huh?" He blinked sitting up. "Wha?"

"Everyone! Breakfast is served!" His mind snapped wide awake when Luffy rushed past him, shoving him over the ship.

"Damn… that was close…" He grunts gazing at the hand that had latched onto the railing.

"Oi, you alright?" Zoro didn't seem to mind being late for breakfast today. He held out a hand which Ace gratefully grasped.

"Ah yeah…" He chuckles picking up his hat and dusting it off. "Luffy tends to burn my hands too…"

"No kidding," Zoro grunts trudging up the stairs. "By the way, why the heck were you sleeping by the stairs?"

"Eh… just did…" He responds with a shrug.

When he entered the kitchen, smoke still filled the room. He waited a moment or so before taking a seat beside Zoro. Nami came beside him.

"Good morning, Ace,"

"Ah, mornin',"

She stared at him with a smile before looking surprised. "Ace, how'd you get that cut?"

"Eh? Cut?" She pointed towards the left of his forehead. "Ah, I fell down the stairs… didn't even notice it,"

"What? How'd you do that?"

"Don't tell me you fell asleep like that!" Nami frowned while he chuckled and nodded.

"Uggh," She sighed and stood walking towards a cabinet. She pulled out a bandaid then came back. "Here, be a little more careful next time!" Ace blinked as she stuck the bandaid on his forehead.

"Ah… um… arigatou, I think," He looked startled but then shrugged it off.

(OP)

Breakfast was black. Very black.

Portgas glanced around noticing the uneasy looks on everyone's faces, save for Luffy who seemed quite eager to dig in. Sanji looked like he was doing all he could to keep from exploding. She was a young lady and he could not act in such a way towards her. Now, had this been Luffy, Sanji would've kicked his ass sky high. But it wasn't so he had to cope with his kitchen being nearly burnt down, his expensive utensils melted, and a good amount of food and seasoning gone.

Ace began to feel sorry for the guy.

"Did you make this yourself?"

"Mm!"

"It has a rather… unique appearance."

"I wanted to repay you guys!"

"Are you sure this is really edible…?" Zoro questions causing Nami to stomp on his foot. His jaw dropped in pain.

"Quit being a baby and eat it!"

"This is pretty good!" Luffy declares with a mouth full of it.

"There you have it, I'm sure it only looks bad." Sanji comments picking up a spoonful.

Ace sighed doing the same. For the sake of the girl, he'll do it. But Luffy would eat anything and everything edible… or slightly edible…

They all take a bite and Ace bit his lip as everyone screamed. He swallowed it wondering what taste buds his brother had inherited. It was spicy, that he did not mind. However, the taste mixed with the spiciness was… well… looks like someone added sugar and sweets along with a bit too much pepper onto a meat of some sort. He was lucky he didn't gag. Everyone else aside from Luffy grabs their water and chugs it all down. Sanji was doing his best to keep a straight face. Obviously, he failed.

"Is it that bad…?" The little cook questions taking a bit of her creation then screams. "YUCK!! What happened?! Did I use too much seasoning?"

"Well everyone makes that mistake." Sanji forces himself to reply though his face clearly shows his distaste for the thing called food. "Try not to miss it next time," Sanji turns his head to the rest of the group. "Oi, this girl put her heart and soul into that food, don't leave a crumb."

"Eh?!" Zoro and Ussop looked like they were gonna die.

Ace smiled. "Don't hurt the poor girl's feelings," He paused and glanced at her. "What is your name, anyway?"

"Apis, my name is Apis!" She chirped cheerfully.

"Apis-chan's feelings are at stake! I'll beat the hell out of anyone that leaves a scrap of food!" Usopp visibly paled.

"I'm sorry… I'm not really good at cooking… but if there's anything I can do I'll…"

"Don't worry about it," Nami smiles warmly at her. "As long as you're enjoying yourself it's enough,"

"There's plenty more you could help us out with," Ace comments. "Leave the cooking to Sanji-san, alright?"

"Really? I love this stuff!" Luffy stuffs more into his mouth.

"You would…" Everyone stated rather dryly.

"You'll get used to it, just try and eat some more!"

(OP)

Sanji was cleaning the dishes of Luffy, Nami, and himself. He was waiting on Usopp, Zoro, and Ace.

Ussop glanced at his plate then at Zoro who looked like he was gonna die. "Like I wanna eat more…" He glanced at Ace's plate which had been full only a moment ago. He gaped. "What happened to all your food?!"

Ace grins. "I 'accidentally' burned it up," Usopp stares wide eyed when he catches sight of the ashes in Ace's hand.

"Then 'accidentally' burn mine too!"

"And mine!"

"Heh," Ace snickers standing up and handing his plate to Sanji.

Usopp began crying and Zoro finally decided that he didn't give a crap if Sanji attempted to beat him up. This food was so not worth dying.

"Say Apis, what were you doing out in the middle of the ocean?"

She glanced up towards Nami. "Um, I was being held captive by the marines… and I escaped during the storm."

"What were you doing with the marines?" Zoro opens an eye. "The fact that you were running away means you weren't a guest on the battleship…"

"Um… well I mean…"

"What? So you were a criminal?" Luffy raises an eyebrow at her.

"No way! What could a kid like me do?!" She glances back at the floor. "I didn't do anything… but I can't really tell you the reason…"

"What's up with that?"

"Leave the poor girl alone," Ace tilts his hat up. "If she doesn't wanna say, she doesn't wanna say,"

"Ace is right, stop bothering the girl," Sanji dries his hands on the hand towel as he faces the group.

"So, where you from?"

"Um, from Gunkan Island,"

"Why's it called Gunkan Island?" Luffy questions with an odd expression.

"They call it that because the silhouette of the island looks like a battleship (meaning Gunkan)."

"Pretty cool," Ace smiles causing her to smile back slightly.

"Ah, here it is!"

"It's right next to the Grand Line!" Usopp exclaimed with surprise. It seemed to be only island that close to the Grand Line.

"We're not too far from there… what do you wanna do, Apis?" The girl was startled that they'd even ask that.

"Me…? I don't want to bother you but… I really want to go home!" She seemed rather guilty. "I know it's too much trouble so if you could let me on any ship along the way…"

"Honestly, do you really think a pirate ship can go around approaching other ships?" Nami sighs.

"I guess not…"

There was silence before she spoke again. "Well, can't be helped. We're not in a hurry anyway,"

"Eh?" Apis wasn't expecting this.

"I'm fine with it either way, what do you say captain?"

"Heh, it's cool with me!"

Apis was so overjoyed. She continually thanked them.

Ace simply smiled.

End

So, who wants to murder me for ending there?

My bad, I haven't had much time for writing... gyah this chapter should've been better...

ok, polls r up.. (anyone notice the slight NamixAce fluff? eh hehe...)

Robin x Ace - 2 (whoa... that will be hard... eh who knows?)  
Ace x Vivi - 2  
Ace x Nami - 4  
Ace x Luffy - 5 (jeez... everyone seems to love this piaring... I dunno if I really will try this...)

Zoro x Robin - 2  
Luffy x Nami - 2  
Sanji x Nami - 1

I think that's right... I'll keep better count next time. these are the votes so far altogether... and sadly, Ace x Luffy is winning...  
We'll halfta see...  
Oh and I apologize again for the suckiness of this chapter. I shall try again later


	5. Calm Belt

Chapter

I dun own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does

(cannon fires: KABOOM)

Ace blinked and sat up upon feeling sea water splash upon his face.

"Huh?" He realized he had fallen asleep again.

"Attention pirate vessel! Stop your ship immediately! You've had your warning shot, the next round will not miss!" A voice boomed from far off.

"Like hell we're gonna stop!" Ace overheard Usopp mutter as he climbed from the crow's nest.

"So what do we do, Luffy? If you're gonna fight them, do it now."

"Yeah! Let's fight!" The gomu ningen was itching for action.

"H-Hey hold it!!" Usopp was right beside them in less than a nanosecond. There was no way in hell he was gonna board that battleship! "Why do you guys always do this?! How do you plan to take on that entire fleet?!"

"We'll raid them," Zoro answers simply.

"And what the hell will raiding them do?!"

"It'll do something!" Luffy declares causing Ace to laugh and place a hand on his brother's head.

"Ah, sounds like a plan," Luffy grins back.

"WHAT?!" Usopp, however, thought differently.

"It's not like we're telling you to come, just shoot the cannon and cover us."

"Really?!" There was an ever so 'slight' change in Ussop's attitude. "I get to stay on the ship? Great! Leave it to me!" Ace smirked, seemed Usopp's 'courage' came back to him. "And just in case we have to get away, I'll be ready to do that too!"

However, there was a slight change in plans.

Nami had overheard young Apis saying something about a big wind and immediately figured out why the atmosphere felt odd. "Zoro, face the sails south! Usopp, Sanji-kun, turn us hard to starboard!"

"Huh?"

"NOW!"

And they scrambled out of there to perform their duties.

"What's up, Nami-san?" Ace gazes at their navigator who glances back.

"A squall is coming; we'll catch it and get away. There's no way we could take them head on with what we have."

Luffy pouts slightly. "We'd be fine…"

"No doubt about it but let's try not to anger miss navigator," Ace comments with a grin patting his brother on the shoulder then walking off to see if anyone needed assistance.

(OP)

Everything was set not a moment too soon. The gust of wind struck only as Zoro had finished his task of changing the sail's direction.

"Hey! We're going pretty fast!! This wind is fun!" Luffy shouted grinning as wide as he could.

"Check it out Luffy, we're losing the marines!" Usopp seemed rather overjoyed at this. "Haha, just try and catch us now!"

Zoro glances about noticing something peculiar but doesn't say anything.

"Hahhaaha! There's no way those marines can catch us now! It's another great victory for the great Captain Usopp!"

"Awesome! Sugoi! That's my navigator!"

"Nami-san is so wonderful! She can even predict the wind!"

"Yep, you've done a great job, Nami-san," Ace smiles then glances at the swordsman beside him who was still looking about. Ace doesn't seem to notice a certain blonde glaring at him. "What's up Roronoa?"

"Nothing, it's just something weird."

"What?"

"It seems like that ship hasn't moved for a while…"

Ace glances at the sail then at the waters. Nami does the same.

"Come to think of it… there isn't any wind in the sails at all…" There was silence well aside from the cheering and dancing coming from Luffy, Apis, and Usopp. Nami suddenly shrieked looking horrified.

"What is it, Nami?"

"Nami... san?"

"Shimatta…" she shook "WE'VE ENTERED THE CALM BELT!"

"Charm Belt?"

"What the heck is that?"

"Calm Belt! A region of calm water!"

Ace sighed tilting his hat down slightly as the boat began to shake. Having been out at sea before, he knew about the calm belt already. But honestly, what kind of idiot would head straight into the calm belt?

"Eh? An earthquake?"

"Earthquake? On the ocean?"

"Stop talking like we're fine and take in the sails and start rowing!" Nami orders.

"What're you so worked up about? Why do we need to row? This is a sailing ship," Zoro answers with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, he's right! Why would we go back there when we just ran away from the Marines?" Their sharpshooter looked confused.

"Would you just listen to me?! We're in real deep trouble here!" Nami was getting pissed.

"But the sea's so quiet," Luffy comments and Usopp nods.

"Uggh! Fine! I'll explain! We took the ship out of there in a hurry and we ended up a lot farther south of where we're going."

"So… we're in the Grand Line?"

"IF IT WAS THAT EASY TO GET INTO, EVERYONE WOULD GO!!" The navigator was frustrated with her idiotic companions.

"The Grand Line is between two strips of ocean called the Calm Belt." Portgas speaks up feeling as though Nami might just lose it if she tries to explain anymore. "In the Calm Belt, there is no wind or ocean currents. Simply put, a permanently calm region. So for ships that depend on wind power, it's a rather…"

"EXTREMELY dangerous place to travel!" Nami was trying to rush through the explanation. "Luffy, do you understand?"

"Yeah! Well… just that it's bad,"

Ace chuckles. "Good enough,"

"So we just wait until there's wind!" Luffy declares causing Nami to spaz at him.

"Once you enter this region, there won't be any wind no matter how long you wait!! And there's another reason why this place is so dangerous!! It's because…" The ship begins to rock a good deal and suddenly the Going Merry is pushed up into the air. "THEY'RE HERE!!"

"WOW!! THEY'RE HUGE!!"

Their jaws hit the floor and the blood drained from their face. Huge sea kings of many different colors and types arose from the depths.

"The Calm Belt is a Sea King breeding ground, and only for the big ones. The reason you can't cross the Calm Belt is because of these things," Ace was rather calm about it too.

"Don't talk like that… you should be freaked…" Sanji murmurs looking rather pale.

"Wari, wari," Ace smiles then turns to his fellow nakama. "So what do you propose we do?"

"F-For now, everyone… don't move!" Zoro whispers desperately trying to avoid attention. "We'll be back in the water soon… and then… we're gonna row like hell!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!" Usopp shrieks looking traumatized by the thought. Nami runs over and clasps her hands over his mouth only a moment too late. The frog noticed the small ship atop the whale/eel/cow sea king thing.

"THE FROG'S COMINNNG!!" Luffy screams twitching slightly with nervousness. Dang, that was a huge frog!

Ace stepped forward to stop it with his Mera Mera abilities but the monster holding the ship up shifted slightly. He nearly lost his footing then caught sight of Apis sliding past him.

"O-Oi!" He reached out just barely missing the hem of her.

She screamed tightly closing her eyes.

"I got her!" The gomu ningen stretched out then suddenly yanked her up into the air. The last thing he needed was for his new friend to become fish bait.

"LUFFY!! Did you eat an Akuma no mi?!" (I wonder how she could tell…)

"Ah, yeah!"

Ace watched as she shouted something more to Luffy. She then dove towards the front of the sea king.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Pulling a nose hair," Ace responds as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Say what?!"

"If she does that…"

"THIS THING'S GONNA SNEEZE!!"

Apis landed in Ace's arms and the nose hair bounced off the ship deck.

"That's a HUGE nose hair!!" Luffy exclaims in awe as he stares at it and Apis just gives him a thumbs up. "Yosh!! Here we go!!"

It was a blur in Ace's mind. But the sea king sneezed and they were sent flying over the crowd of beasts below.

"SUGOI!! Feels like we're flying!!"

Ace starts to laugh. "Of course it does, we ARE flying!"

"HOW CAN YOU FIND THIS AMUSING?!" Usopp was so not enjoying this.

They landed with a thud.

Ace winced slightly who the heck landed on him?

"Itaii…" Nami sat up rubbing her bottom a bit. The landing hadn't been too bad for some reason…

"Hurt anywhere, Nami-san?"

Nami jumped to her feet in shock. "A-A-Ace-kun!"

He sat up grinning. "Yo,"

"Gomenasai!"

"It's alright, I'm rather used to it. After all, I had a brother who burned my hands a lot." He stood brushing himself off while Nami looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Alright full sail!" The sails bowed and caught the wind. "Our destination is Gunkan Island!"

End

I apologize again. I will definitely TRY to do better next chap!  
Onwards to the Poll!!

Ace x Luffy - 13 (O.o whoa... no surprise there though...)  
Ace x Nami - 5  
Ace x Vivi - 2  
Ace x Robin - 4

Zoro x Robin - 2  
Luffy x Nami - 2  
Sanji x Nami - 3  
Luffy x Robin - 1  
Zoro x Sanji - 1  
Zoro x Nami - 1

I thnk that's it...  
Here's what I propose about AcexLuffy, I'll TRY REALLY HARD to put fluff into each chapter, I say TRY because I'm really sucky at writing romance! There is no official pairing, so I'll try to make fluffy with just about everyone... try being the big word there.  
Thanks for readin and reviewing, I'll try my best to do what my reviewers think best and next chap will definitely be better! I hope... hahah how pathetic of me,  
Ja Ne!


	6. Gunkan Island

I dun own One Piece or any of the characters Eiichiro Oda does...

**Ace: That was pathetic,**

**Survivor: Shut up.**

**Ace: Bored of this arc already?**

**Survivor: Yep. And I did a crappy job trying to finish this chapter...**

**Ace: You always say that,**

**Survivor: Yep... see ya,**

**Ace: Oi! You can't just leave me here! Dammit! Get back here Survivor!!**

* * *

Nami noticed how Ace would often stay behind after breakfast, lunch, and dinner even though he usually finished long before anyone else.

After lunch later that day, she stayed a little bit longer to investigate.

"Nami-san, are you still hungry?"

"Iie, I'm fine Sanji-kun. Thanks though," She smiled warmly at the cook. Even if he was a bit of pervert, Sanji was actually quite sweet and well mature when the time called for it.

She glanced at Ace who had a dish rag in his hand. He wasn't serious… was he?

"Nani?" He didn't bother to look up. "Did you want something?"

"No… just curious…"

"Hm?" He set the plate down and proceeded to work on the fork.

"Are you always this… well-mannered?"

"Heh, this is a habit," Ace grins slightly. "I always did the dishes back at home. You couldn't trust Luffy with any kind of silverware," Nami nodded in agreement. "As for being well-mannered, it really depends,"

"Depends on what?"

"Where I am, who I'm surrounded by," He hands the tableware to Sanji. "There are times I can be like Luffy,"

"Eh? Like Luffy?" Sanji raises an eyebrow. "Not possible,"

He chuckles handing Sanji another plate. "Sometimes,"

Luffy barges in at that moment. "Oi! Nami! Come outside! There's so much fog!!"

"Ah, okay," The navigator stands casting a glance at Ace and Sanji.

"Ooh, a ship! It's HUGE!" Ace and Sanji had joined the group not too long ago. Portgas squinted a bit; he could make out the silhouette of a battleship.

"Come on now,"

"Is there anything you won't call huge?"

"So, should I say that it's super-duper huge?"

"No, it's Gunkan Island! We call it Gunkan Island because it looks like a battleship (Gunkan Battleship)!" Apis declares happily. Finally, home!

Portgas grins but wonders. 'So where are the marines to finish off this story?'

(OP)

They didn't receive a very warm welcome. Well who'd welcome pirates with open arms eh?

Ace was last to climb down so whatever Apis had been saying to the villagers he missed. Not that it was important…

"Oi, you there," Luffy suddenly sounds serious. And usually, he's only serious when it involves his nakama or… "Is there meat on this island?!" food…

Everyone just sweatdrops.

Ace smirks tugging his hat down. Honestly, he probably did that hoping no one would think the two were related. 'Wonder if Luffy will ever change… mah, hope not…'

They're pirates but they're good pirates!" Apis explains with a wide smile.

"Is there even such a thing as a good pirate?" A villager questions. "But weren't you taken by the marines?"

"Yep! I ran away from them and Luffy saved me!"

"Yep," Captain nods.

Ace blinked a few times feeling a sense of drowsiness then suddenly fell asleep.

Zoro steps forward with the rest of the group then notices Ace doesn't move. He turned, "Oi, Ace, you com…' He stared in slight shock. "How the heck does he do that…? Isn't it uncomfortable…?" He wonders aloud. Seriously, who falls asleep standing up? "Oi, Ace, get up! We're going, oi Ace!" Zoro frowned slightly.

"Luffy! Wake your brother up!" The gomu ningen who had started ahead paused and glanced back. He grinned. "Just tickle him!"

"T-Tickle? Say what? Oi! LUFFY!!" But straw hat had turned and was chatting with Apis now. Zoro growled and turned to the older D brother. 'Tickle him?' There was no way in hell Roronoa Zoro would be seen tickling anybody! He tapped the guy a few times before giving him a slight push.

Ace just fell over still sleeping.

"What's with this guy?" Zoro frowned a bit before picking up his legs and dragging him.

(OP)

"Zoro, what took you?"

"Not my fault!" The swordsman argues. "This idiot won't wake up!"

"I told you to tickle him,"

"Like hell!"

"Eh, why not?" Luffy questions with his head tilted.

"I don't tickle anyone!"

"Ooh," Nami smiles slyly at the swordsman. "Don't tell me that the infamous Roronoa Zoro is… ticklish?"

He backss away from the evil look on her face. "No! That's not it!"

"Oh really…?"

"SHADDUP!!"

Luffy grins and leans over Ace. "Ace, are you gonna get up?" No response "I'll tickle you," still no response "Yosh," He reaches out and begins to tickle his brother's sides.

Ace woke up with a jolt. He twitched slightly before opening his eyes and starting to laugh. "O-Okay! Luffy! I'm awake!! Luffy!!" Mugiwara stands up still grinning wildly. "Yay, you're up!"

"What did I tell you about doing that?" Ace sits up.

"But you weren't getting up!"

"Enough you two," Nami shakes her head though it was amusing to find out that Ace was ticklish. "C'mon let's go in, the pork bun won't be ready for another 4 to 5 hours."

"Eh?! But I'm hungry!!" And suddenly the tickling incident is erased from Luffy's mind. Ace stands brushing himself off. Oh he was so gonna get Luffy later.

Ace was filled in and learned they would be staying the night at Apis' grandfather's home.

"Bokuden-san," Nami turns to the elderly man. "Why was Apis kidnapped by the marines? Any idea?"

Bokuden shakes his head. "Apis, do you know?"

"Nope!"

"But you told us there was a reason you couldn't say anything!"

"I was lying," She simply responds.

"Well… there might be something…"

"But she just said there wasn't!"

"There isn't much on this island but if anything, it's our ancient legend."

Ace leans back against the wall tilting his hat down upon realizing this might take a while.

"Oi, you can't fall asleep now… and didn't you just get up?" Usopp whispers.

He chuckles. "Judging by Apis' expression, I think it's an appropriate time… besides, you can't get enough sleep…"

"Can't agree with you more," Zoro grunts also getting comfortable.

Apis looked rather annoyed. 'Grandpa never stops once he starts that story…'

(OP)

"Oi! Guys! You gotta see this!" Luffy barges in only to find that everyone is asleep.

"What happened?" Nami looks mildly surprised. She should've expected this to happen though.

"Oi! You gotta hear this!" Luffy pops Ussop's nose bubble causing him to wake up with a jolt.

"OK! I'm up!!" You'd think he was under attack or something…

Everyone else slowly stirred and awoke save for Ace and the old man.

Luffy frowned. "Again?" He walked over to Ace only to be shocked as the Mera Mera user opened his eyes and tackled him to the floor.

"Pay back!!"

Luffy bursts out laughing as his brother begins to tickle him like crazy.

"Hahahha Stop hahahhahaha A-A hahahaha Ace!!"

It's a wonder how the old man didn't wake up.

"B-Big trouble!!" The door opened causing Ace to cease his actions. "Bokuden-san! Where's Apis?!"

"What's wrong?"

"You're pirates right? There's a Marine fleet anchoring the bay right now!"

"Are they still after Apis?" Nami frowns slightly. "Hey everyone! Follow me!"

Sanji leaps to his feet. "Hai, Nami-san!"

Ace stands as well smirking at his little brother and holding out a hand. Luffy sticks his tongue out.

"Meanie Ace," But then he grins and takes his brother's hand.

"C'mon already!"

Nami leads the way to a cave on the other side of the mountain.

"Where are we going?"

"To see a dragon!" Luffy simply responds shocking the others.

"What?!"

"Just wait!" Nami calls out quickening her pace.

(OP)

And when the reached the cave, they found a yellow eyed dragon with green fur-like scales.

Sanji and Zoro seemed speechless while Usopp just guffawed at the thing. Ace just smirks at it. Nothing new here, he'd been to the Grand Line before. You saw things like this everyday.

"Are… are you sure it's tame?" The dragon leans forward a bit and licks Usopp.

"Oh! Sometimes he gets a bit senile! If he thinks you're food, he'll try to eat you!" Apis tries to warn.

"Too late…!" Usopp screams in horror.

"You look like a trout!" Luffy points out laughing at his friend.

"A-A-Are you just gonna stand there?! GET ME OUT!!"

"Let's just let him eat him."

"Zorooo!!" Usopp whined.

"You better not, he'll probably give you indigestion." Sanji throws in just for laughs.

"Shut up, love cook!!" Some friends he had.  
Ace chuckled a bit. What funny nakama he had…

Usopp scampered away the moment he was released and hid behind a rock.

Ace stepped forward then patted the Sennenryuu on the nose. Apis looked a bit nervous. "Homesick aren't you?"

"Eh? So can you understand him?" Apis was confused did this have something to do with Devil Fruit users?

Ace smiles. "I can see it in his eyes,"

"Well, we've decided to take the Sennenryuu back to Lost Island."

"Y-You can't be serious! The Marines are closing in!"

"Ryuuji really wants to go home! So…" Apis glances towards the ground wistfully.

"But we don't have any idea where that island is! How'll we get there?!"

"Things'll work out," Luffy responds.

"No, they won't!"

Ace laughs. "Things usually do,"

"Ace!!" Usopp groans. "You're not helping! How are we gonna get there?"

"Ryuuji maybe able to tell us something since animals have instincts."

Usopp still didn't like this idea.

"Well, it'll work out somehow," Zoro carelessly states.

"Ace is right, things work out either way…" Sanji lights his cigarette. "So how are we gonna get him out of here? Just taking him down the mountain will attract attention."

Nami smiles. "First we'll need a cart, one big enough for Ryuuji." Usopp smacks his forehead. She had to be kidding…

(OP)

Getting the wood was simple manner, there were trees everywhere.

Ace made a thin line of fire and made a clean quick swipe on the surrounding trees.

Usopp sighed. "I guess I'll get to work… you conniving girl…" He glared at their navigator before setting out to work. It was true he didn't really wanna do this but Usopp had to admit he enjoyed it.

"That should do it," Finally, they were done!

"Yah! This is perfect for Ryuuji!" Apis laughed as she jumped up and down the well built raft on wheels.

"But… the Marines are still anchored in the harbor, what about our ship?"

"Something will happen," Luffy simply responds.

"No it won't, we can fight them."

"Works for me," Ace stretches slightly.

"No, we can't. It'll put Ryuuji in danger," Nami steps forward. "Let me think of a way to transport Ryuuji… hmm, the Going Merry IS still anchored in the harbor…"

"Yosh! That's the precious boat we got from Kaya. I'll go get it," Usopp seemed to have a boost of courage. "However… Zoro comes too." Or not…

"Why me?"

"Then I'll leave it to you," Nami grins slyly. Wonder what she had in mind… "Bring the ship around that cape that looks like Usopp's nose,"

Ace couldn't help but laugh. It did look like Usopp's nose. His brother found it amusing too.

"But then what? If we bring the ship…"

"I don't think you have to worry about it, we can trust our navigator." Portgas smiled. "Right?"

"Sometimes I wonder…" Zoro mutters under his breath.

"What did you say, shitty marimo?!" Sanji was quick to respond. Anyone who made fun of Nami-swan would die!

"I didn't say anything, ero cook!!"

"In any case!" Nami's voice rose above their arguing. "Just be sure to hurry."

"Ohh, so now we have to hurry!" Usopp groans but Nami just ignores him.

"Sanji-kun, Luffy, and Ace, get Ryuuji on the cart please!"

(OP)

Time seemed to pass slowly. Luffy was just sitting finding amusement with his booger. Sanji kept close watch for Nami and Apis' safety. And Ace just laid back and relaxed. However…

"The Marines are on their way!"

"Damn…" Ace sighed sitting up. "Almost fell asleep too…"

"Again? You're like Zoro!" Nami shakes her head.

"Eh? But Nami, Ace doesn't have green hair! Or a swords! Or…"

Sanji rolled his eyes. How did he end up with a brainless captain again?

"No! Don't hurt him!"

Luffy jumps out and blocks all the bullets.

"Yosh," Ace joins the fray.

"Sanji-kun! Help them!" And Sanji entered too.

Beating them was a simple matter, after all, what were a few marines to some of the strongest members of the Mugiwara crew.

"If you want something done right," A man with odd clothes, weird shades, and just plain out weird clothes began to walk towards them. "Do it yourself…"

Ace watched as he took down a surviving marine with a swipe of his hand.

"What's that?"

"A knife?"

"More like his nails,"

"My name is Erik the Whirlwind and I have no interest in you lowlife pirates. My only concern is that Sennenryuu behind you, hand it over or you will taste power of the Kama Kama Fruit from Erik the Kamaitachi (scythe weasel)"

"What's he mean by 'Kama Kama'?" Sanji wonders.

"Okama?" Luffy suggests and Ace chuckles.

"Fits him,"

Luffy shrugs and turns around. "Oi Nami! Aren't you ready yet?"

She glances towards 'Usopp's nose'. "Almost! Just a little bit longer,"

"Aw, can't you hurry up?" Straw hat whines.

"Oi!" Erik looked pissed. "Are you listening to me?!"

"You're Gay Man Erik, right?"

Ace laughs. "Erik the Gay Man, huh? Your name must be widely known,"

"NO!!" He seethes. "Not 'kama' in 'okama'! The 'kama kama' in 'kamaitachi'!"

"Scythe weasel? Sounds even more impressive," Ace taunts tilting his hat up.

Erik was pissed now. "Kama Kama no Whirlwind!!"

A harsh wind struck Sanji and Luffy. Ace felt nothing as it breezed right through his flame body.

Sanji grunts. "I got it… he means whirlwind scythe!" (kamaitachi can be scythe weasel or whirlwind scythe)

"The wind I create is as sharp as a Meitou. This is child's play,"

Ace glanced at Sanji's and Luffy's bleeding arms. "Oi, you got some nerve attacking my nakama." Something about the sight of his friends in pain just pissed him off.

"And what're you gonna do about it? Want another taste of my kama kama whirlwind?" Ace stares at him and narrows his eyes. "Dare to try?"

"We're leaving! Sanji-kun, Ace-kun, Luffy!!" Nami shouts.

Portgas chuckles turning around and following his teammates back towards Nami. "Another time, okama Erik!"

"It's NOT okama!! I am NOT GAY!!"

(OP)

"Need any assistance?"

"Iie, I'm fine… Nami-swan!! Here's my catapult of love!!" Sanji dug his feet into the wall and shot the cart down the mountain.

"There's a boulder!!"

"Got it!" Luffy shouts. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling!!"

The boulder shattered into small pieces. Ace deflected quite a few with just his fists. Why bother using his Mera Mera powers in situations like these?

He glanced up. "Oi, Lu-" His eyes bulged out his head when he saw his brother's head caught on a branch. "Luffy!!"

Ryuuji's tail held tight and the rubber man landed safely on the cart again. "Thanks…"

"Moron," Ace states laughing at his brother's misfortune.

"Yeah, I wonder who he's related to."

"Definitely not me," Nami laughs.

"Lookie! The Going Merry!!"

"And a Marine Ship!" Sanji pointed out.

"Haha! We're gonna hit it!" Luffy hollered as they came towards the edge of 'Usopp's nose'.

Portgas held his hat down still grinning like a mad man as they smashed through the main mast of the marine ship and landed in the water.

"Result, alright!" Apis declares with a thumbs up.

"She's right!" Luffy laughed.

Ace wouldn't agree more.

Phew, I did it! Hah, I updated!

everyone must already be bored of this fic huh? hahah I wouldn't be surprised,

Results!

Ace x Luffy - 15(O.o whoa... no surprise there though...)  
Ace x Nami - 7  
Ace x Vivi - 2  
Ace x Robin - 5

Zoro x Robin - 2  
Luffy x Nami - 3  
Sanji x Nami - 3  
Luffy x Robin - 2  
Zoro x Sanji - 2  
Zoro x Nami - 2  
Zoro x Luffy - 2  
Robin x Franky - 1  
Luffy x Vivi - 1

When a vote reaches 5 or more, I'll put more fluff into the story  
Ah yes, Ace x Luffy and Ace x Nami seems popular... I'll make official pairings once Robin has appeared for a little while.

Good day to all of you, now it's off to homework!


	7. Lost Island? Or not

Chapter

**Ace : Where have you been?**

**Survivor: Bein lazy... gotta hurry through this arc so I can get to the good parts... gotta be funnier too.... hm, ah, readers, what would you think if I wrote in Ace's point of view...?**

**Ace: Good luck with that.**

**Survivor: Shaddup, it was a thought. Say the disclaimer or something...**

**Ace: Tch, Survivor 28 does not own One Piece or any of the characters including me.**

* * *

Chapter begin

Tying the cart to the ship, the remaining of the crew climbed aboard the ship It was finally time to head out to Lost Island!

"So how do we find an island that's lost?"

"It'll work out, hahaha!" Captain wasn't worried at all.

"Of course," Ace leapt up on the railing then slid down the rope towards the dragon.

"Eh? What're you doing Ace?"

"Snoozin," He grunts leaning against the dragon's side. 'Makes a nice bed…' He smirks then tilts his hat down.

Ace could vaguely hear his brother nearby.

"He's dozed off again…" Portgas wondered if he should bother getting up. "Ah, food!!" A split second later "HOT!!"

"ARGH!! TEME!!!"

Ace opened his eyes ever so slightly and caught sight of a straw hat moving wildly. His brain obviously wasn't functioning cause the rubberman ran right by him and shoved him into the water.

"HOT!!"

"Aw, jeez!" Zoro groaned leaping into the water after the fire user.

'If his nakama don't do it first… I'm going to kill him…' Fire Fist struggled a bit in the water reminding himself to take revenge later.

Ace hacked up water as they rose to the surface. "Arigatou Zoro…"

"No problem… now you know how I feel," The swordsman reaches out for the raft.

Ace looked POed as he managed to sit up on the raft. "Oi Luffy! What the hell was that for?!"

"Huh? What?" The rubberman had put his shoes on his feet and was holding a pot.

"Argh… Luffy…"

"Hey Apis, do you think…"

"Oi don't ignore me!" He sighed, "Never mind…" What was the point?

Ace decided he wasn't gonna get any more sleep and leapt up onto the ship.

"Are you alright?" Usopp glanced at the freckled pirate who shrugs.

"Mah sorta… I'm guess used to Luffy burning my hands,"

"He tends to burn his own too," Sanji mutters quite frustrated over the waste of food.

"Ano…"

Ace glanced down. Apis stood by him. "Hm?"

"Gomen! Luffy… it's cause I…"

"Relax," Ace smiled patting her on the head. "Luffy hasn't changed at all since he was your age so you could say I'm used to it."

"Demo…"

"Daijoubu," Ace grins. "Besides, I'll get revenge later."

Apis looked surprised before grinning. "I hope you get him good, aniki!"

Ace blinked then smiled shrugging as he turned. "Yeah,"

Nami smiles watching from the crow's nest.

"Neh, Ace,"

"Hm? What now?"

"Lookie! What do you think it is?"

He glanced up then blinked. "Looks like our ship…" There was a reflection directly in front of them.

"Yeah! Nami!! Look!!" Luffy proceeded to stick half his body into the odd image. "Haha! I wonder where I'll go!"

Ace chuckled, "Sounds interesting,"

The other side was thick with fog.

"I can't see a thing!"

Luffy was right for once…

Ace squinted a bit then shrugged. "Eh, it'll clear up,"

And he was right… a storm immediately took place and huge waves nearly capsized their ship.

"What is WRONG with this ocean?!" Nami screamed in frustration.

Luffy slid off Going Merry's head and gazed ahead. "It's like the ocean is trying to sink the ship."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Ace mutters heading towards the back to check with Ryuuji.

The ropes quickly unfastened and Apis was terrified that they might lose Ryuuji to this storm.

Her hands were burning but the pain wouldn't stop her. Suddenly a pair of strong arms came up behind her and grabbed the rope.

"Ace-aniki!"

"Yo," He smirked grasping it tightly.

Zoro appeared and grabbed the other rope. "Che, how troublesome…"

"Ryuuji!! Don't give up hope!" Apis shouted. "Look! We promised to make it to Lost Island!! And we will!"

"Yeah!" Luffy's voice was heard over the storm. His hand stretched and lassoed around the raft. "I promised so I'll definitely take you there! To Lost Island!!"

"Right!"

Portgas D. Ace absolutely hated water. He lay on the stern of the ship as they cleared the storm. He stared into the deep blue sky…

'Jeez… the sea is like a nightmare… one second you're happy and calm the next you're about to die…'

"Ace, how long are you gonna lay there? The island's up ahead!" Nami had a wide grin on her face. She held out a hand.

"Ah, thanks…" Ace grasped her hand then stood up.

"Ya know what? Instead of an island, it looks like a castle sitting on the sea." Luffy comments.

Usopp catches sight of fallen architecture, "Don't those look like dragons? This must really be the island of the Sennenryuu!"

"Those dragons were pretty slick!"

"Aho! Humans obviously built these buildings!"

"Well, whoever built it…"

"We're here! Finally, Lost Island!!"

END

(NOT haha, I was tempted to but that'd be too short and I'm sure a fan of mine would murder me)

"Doesn't look like anyone's lived here in a while," Ace glances about. The structures of the island were completely in ruin. The jungle seemed to have taken over the island.

"Hey! Ryuuji! Come on Ryuuji!" Apis called out. "We're at the island where the Dragon's Nest is! Get up!" Ryuuji's eyes opened slightly then closed.

"What'd he say?"

"He doesn't know… maybe this isn't Lost Island." Apis looked greatly disappointed.

"Don't be so down," Ace points towards the summit. "From up there we'll see the whole island, why don't we head there."

"He's right, we won't gain much by sitting here and thinking. Wanna take a look?"

"Yeah!" Apis chirps suddenly feeling much better.

"Yosh! Set off!"

"What about Ryuuji?"

"What about him?"

"Well, we can't just leave him here…"

"You have a point…" Nami thinks about for a moment. "Alright then, you guys will have to push the raft up to the summit."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"That conniving Nami, making the men do all the work. Why doesn't she help push?!" Usopp grumbles under his breath.

"Heh, you wouldn't want a lady to do this kind of work,"

"A lady yes, the devil no."

Ace laughed, "I guess so,"

"Less talking more pushing!" Nami calls out in a sing song voice frustrating the long nosed sniper even more.

"Quit enjoying this so much, dammit!!"

"I shall stop chattering and push~!" Sanji seemed to think differently. "Ah, the lively Nami-san is so wonderful!"

"Would you shut up?!"

Going upward more, the crew discovered buildings that were half buried in the soil. Tree roots climbed over everything in sight.

"Wow, everything's really run down. Looks like people really did live here though,"

"But where'd they all go?" Usopp questions.

Sanji grunts in reply, "Who knows, maybe they found an easier place to live."

"What'd you find Apis?" Ace glances at the young girl who was holding something in the palm of her hand.

"A Sennenryuu toy!" She showed it to him. "Do you think the children and the Sennenryuu played together?"

"Mah, it's a possibility,"

Apis grins then turns and rushes ahead.

"I didn't know you were so well… how do I say this, motherly?"

Ace laughed as he pushed on the rope. "Motherly? I highly doubt that, I'm a pirate." He became silent for a moment. "Not sure really, maybe it's cause her parents aren't around."

"Parents? She has her grandfather,"

"And so did we, but we didn't exactly enjoy that, did we, Luffy?"

"Yeah! I thought it was hell!!" Straw hat shouted grimacing at the memories. "Like that one time he threw us off that cliff!"

"Hahaha, that was a memorable day,"

"Cliff?" Nami sweatdropped. She could certainly see why Luffy had turned out this way.

Finally, they gave one last shove and the raft made it up to the summit.

"Good work guys!"

"Mm! Arigatou everyone!"

Ace placed his hat back on his head as it had come off while pushing… pulling… yeah.

"So is this a Sennenryuu?"

"Yeah, looks like it." Luffy comments. Usopp tilted his head and glanced at Ace.

"Can you see a similarity?"

"Yep,"

"Hm, I don't see anything…"

"So where's the door? How're we supposed to get in?" Zoro questions with a look of bewilderment.

"It's right here!" Luffy points at the wall.

"Nitwit, we don't have a key! How are we going to get inside?" Nami points out rather plainly.

Apis immediately noticed a small crack in the wall and glanced at her pendent. She walked towards it.

"Apis, is that pendent…"

"Is it the key to the Dragon's Nest?"

She glances about nervously then nods and reaches out… only to find she couldn't reach.

She turned around almost crying, "I can't reach!"

Ace laughed aloud, "You're a chibi, Apis,"

"What was that?" She frowned but he smiled and took the pendent.

"I got it," He took a step forward… then the floor gave way.

"Gyah!"

Being so old, it should've been suspected that the pathway may not have been able to hold all that weight heck, wasn't it common sense? Well then again, who in their right mind uses common sense?

"What a landing…" Ace mumbles. His back slammed into the tree roots below… well it wasn't that painful.

Everyone else was still dazed in shock, even Ryuuji seemed a bit shaken up.

"Everyone still alive?"

"Yeah, seems so…" Zoro answers slowly still getting over the shock of falling a few feet… if you could really call that length a few feet.

Ace holds the toothlike pendent out to Apis. He grins.

"Atleast we're inside now,"

She giggles, "Result, alright!"

"But what is this place?"

"And… what's that?"

All heads turned up. There were drawings painted upon the ceiling. Much had crumbled and tree roots grew over a bit of it.

In fact this entire room was falling to pieces.

"What a huge house! What's that a picture of?"

"Looks like a map…"

"But it's falling apart, you can't read it… and what is this place? Isn't this the Dragon's Nest?" Sanji questions.

"Apis, what do you think?" Portgas turned to the girl who was conversing with Ryuuji.

She shook her head. "I don't know. Ryuuji says he doesn't know this place,"

"Jeez, the same useless geezer as always," Usopp frowns.

"What?!"

"It's the truth!"

"And just how are YOU being useful?!"

"M-Me?"

Luffy interrupted them, "Everyone take a look at this! It's a part of the ceiling!" Yep, a piece of ceiling with a huge Sennenryuu on it… though Usopp (and I) still didn't see the similarities.

"Dang, that's huge! This place really is falling apart!"

Ace stares at the ceiling a bit longer before sighing. "Nami-san, do you know what it means?"

The mikan loving girl nods slowly. "This… might not be Lost Island…"

"What?"

"See, I told you."

"DON'T ACT LIKE A SMARTASS WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW THE REASON WHY!" Apis yelled rather pissed off at the sniper.

"How do you know that Nami?"

"Look at the ceiling…" Ace couldn't hear anything more. He blinked a few times then dropped dead to the world.

"I don't see an exit, how do we get out?"

Luffy grins. "Then we'll…" He turns and dashes full speed. "MAKE ONE!!" Right into the wall. He bonked his head into it then bounced right off. "Huh? I was sure I could break it."

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…" Everyone replied in unison. You just couldn't do that, what, was this a cartoon?

Rocks began to fall and suddenly the wall to the right gave out.

"Hahah! It opened! Result alright! Result alright!"

Sanji and Usopp paled slightly wondering how the hell that was possible. Luffy just defied the laws of physics.

"That guy is stronger than a caveman…"

"Oi! Ace, eh?" Straw hat blinked noting the bubble from Ace's nose. "You're sleeping again? You're just like Zoro!" He popped the bubble with his finger immediately awakening the freckled pirate.

"Wha-What? Huh?"

"C'mon! We're going!"

"Right…" Still half asleep he was shoved onto the raft. 3 seconds later he was wide awake.

'Whose bright idea was it to let Luffy steer this damn cart?!'

They drove off several cliffs and avoided the unimaginable while heading down the mountain at like 100 miles per hour…

"I-It's amazing how we always m-manage to be safe…"

"We aren't 'safe' yet, idiot!" Nami screeches holding tight to Ryuuji. Poor Apis was hanging on for dear life…

"We're here!" Luffy declared in a carefree voice. "Get prepared, we're going!"

Sanji was pissed off, A for letting Luffy touch the reins, and B for getting his suit. "K'soyaro…" He growled seriously ready to murder him.

Nami and Usopp looked like they were gonna piss their pants any moment now.

"I am SO going to kill him!"

Ace wasn't sure whether to laugh or whack his brother or both… but whatever, they made it to the bottom. And as Apis would say it, Result alright!

* * *

End (for real this time)

POLLS

Ace x Luffy - 18(O.o still no surprise there though...)  
Ace x Nami - 7  
Ace x Vivi - 2  
Ace x Robin - 5 (dunno why but this pairing seems intriguing)  
Ace x OC (ooh! the very first! haha)  
Ace x Nojiko (possible... maybe!)

Zoro x Sanji - 4  
Sanji x Nami - 3  
Luffy x Nami - 3  
Luffy x Robin - 2  
Zoro x Robin - 2  
Zoro x Nami - 3  
Zoro x Luffy - 3  
Robin x Franky - 1  
Luffy x Vivi - 1

Ace x Luffy seems to dominate... as usual!  
Hm, makes me wonder if Ace really is straight... NOT hehe  
Well, enough of that.

Does anybody want to see the story from Ace's POV? Starting next chapter I could change it..... (shruggy)  
gyah, gotta make chappies funny! and btw, I apologize for how horrible this chap turned out. I really do promsie to make it better!!

ok, good day everyone!


	8. The rest of the arc! And more! Finally!

**Ace: What took you so long?**

**Survivor : Laziness? I highly doubt anyone's interested anymore, my writing skills suck adn this arc is really boring...**

**Ace: Then get on with it!**

**Survivor: I did!! We're up to you guys getting eaten by a whale!**

**Ace: ...say what?**

**Survivor: Well not quite...**

**Ace: Whale?**

**Survivor: Enjoy, I don't own any of these characters!**

**Ace: Whale...? O.o**

* * *

"ZOROOOOO!!!"

Maybe it's just me… but standing directly behind Luffy while he was stretching wasn't a good idea…

"Bingo!"

I could hear Zoro screaming as Luffy pulled back, "I'D BETTER NOT HIT THE SHIIIIIPP!!!"

Aw fuck… My eyes widened when I saw a body fly in my direction.

We collided into the main mast. I'm amazed it didn't break in half.

"Ah, wari,"

"One of these days, I am DEFINITELY going to kill you…"

"And if he doesn't I will," I hiss. Damn, that actually hurt!

Guess I'm getting old…

Nami was quick to give us directions and get us back. It seemed the sea was more willing to let us out than in. The storm had died down yet a strong wind pulled us through back to the other side.

I positioned myself at the back of the ship near Ryuuji. Zoro was beside me. He still hadn't quite… forgiven Luffy for that last escapade.

"Sorry, he seems to burn your hands moreso than the other…"

"Are you kidding? Burn my hands? He's dumps fuckin' red hot coals into hands!" The swordsman growls.

I laugh. "Seems like it,"

"Think he'll ever act like a sensible captain?"

"Sensible? Hah, that'll be the day… Luffy hasn't changed from since he was a kid." I tug my hat down grinning. "But even though he's like that, people always gather around him. He's a dumb little brother but he's got a strange charm."

Roronoa smirks but says nothing.

"The island might have sunk underwater right?" Zoro and I heard Sanji speak up.

"Then we'll just go search underwater!"

"You're like a hammer in water, remember?" The swordsman rolls his eyes now moving towards the front of the ship.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. If anything happens, I'll leave it to the others. I'm feeling a bit lazy…

The Going Merry was shaking a good deal. And I nearly fell overboard.

"Kyah… what a rude awakening…" My hand had just barely grasped the edge of the ship.

"Ace!! We're going to fight!! HURRY UP!!"

Fight? What?

I took one glance around and…

Damn… that's a lot of marines. Their battle ships had us completely surrounded.

Pulling myself aboard I headed to the front where Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were positioned.

"Oi!! A cannonball's coming this way!"

"I can't do anything about it! Why don't you do something about it?!" Nami shouts.

"Yosh, let's try this!" He inflated himself. "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!!"

"Nice one, Luffy,"

"Thanks!" He grins. "You can have the next one!"

Sirens went off and a huge cannon suddenly appeared on the navy ship.

"It's all yours, Ace!"

"Fine, fine, just give me some room." Luffy moved and I took his spot eyeing the cannon.

"Don't be an idiot! We have to change direction! Start moving the stern!"

"Have some faith in your nakama,"

"How are you going to take down a cannon of that size?!" She demands eyeing me as though I were insane. "Hurry up and move the stern!"

I frown with disappointment and leap down. But an angry Nami is not something even I want to deal with.

Besides, Usopp fired at the cannon and hit it right on target.

So he really is useful…

In the beginning I doubted his usefulness as a marksman or anything else for that matter. Guess Luffy has a knack for picking nakama.

I complimented him causing him to beam with pride. Guess he's not used to having someone other than Luffy compliment him.

"Now's our chance," Nami spoke up. "While they're distracted we'll cut the chains and make ourselves an escape route."

"Aye Nami," Sanji gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's get going Luffy," I turn to my brother who grins.

"Leave it to me!" He stretches and grasps the marine ship. "Gomu Gomu no Hashiwatashi!"

Zoro, Sanji, and I dash across.

"It's a bit empty out here," Sanji comments.

Yeah, he was right. Not a single marine was in view on any of the ships!

"How troublesome, I was hoping I could get a bit of exercise…" I stretch feeling a bit disappointed. This entire day had been filled with marines and dragons so how come there was no action? No fighting, no blood, no nothing!

Yes, I enjoy fighting… almost as much as Luffy if not more.

Glancing at Zoro, I noted how pale he was. I could also hear Luffy screaming faintly. "I feel sorry for you,"

"Shut up," He grunts as Luffy collided with him for what seemed liked the millionth time today.

"Wari, Zoro." And again, Luffy looked nowhere near apologetic.

"You…" Zoro was definitely pissed.

I shake my head. What a dumb little brother I have…

"Steel chains," Once Zoro had recovered, he took a look at the chains.

"Can ya cut 'em?"

"There's nothing I can't cut,"

"Then we'll leave it to you,"

I turned hearing the stamping of feet. "They're all here, eh?"

"I'll take the right half!" Luffy chirps.

"Whatever,"

So Luffy cleared the right and Sanji went to the left and I took on anyone else.

Marines are naturally weak… well these guys were. I used juujika once and that sent just about all of them flying.

"How troublesome, if you want to fight us, you'll have to bring a battleship."

"Isn't this a battleship?"

"Good point," I laughed burning a good sum to a crisp.

"You kill them?" Sanji questions sticking a cigarette into his mouth.

I lit it surprising him a bit. "Nah, if you kill them they can't suffer."

"Cruel," Sanji smirks. "Can't say they don't deserve it though,"

Luffy bounds over, "That was a cinch!"

"I'm done too," The last chain had fallen into the ocean. "What's going on over there?"

Sanji and I glanced over at the ship. The okama dude… _if_ you can call him a dude… was on Ryuuji's raft.

"Oh him…"

"What's he doing?"

"Looks like he's holding Apis hostage to steal the dragon," I tilt my hat up.

"That's bad!" Luffy steps forward. "I'll kick his ass!"

"Wait, if you try to punch him he'll use his okama attack to kill Apis and the others,"

"It's kama kama," Sanji corrects.

I shrug. "What's the difference?"

"I got it. I'll kick him instead!"

Zoro bonked him on the head. "PAY ATTENTION ALREADY!!!"

"Having a little brother on the slow side worries me…" It really does.

"Having a captain on the slow side worries me even more," Sanji rolls his eyes.

"Ryuuji roared." Luffy stated the obvious.

I blinked. 'Did I fall asleep again? Damn… that dragon is one hell of an alarm clock…'

"That's it Ryuuji! Keep at it! Fly!!" I stifled a yawn and glanced out at sea. The sennenryuu was attempting to fly. And as it rose into the air cannons started to fire at it.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!" Luffy immediately launched an attack at the nearby cannons.

I sighed walking towards the side of the ship. "I got it," I pulled my fist back. "HIKAN!!" Thrusting it forward, the flames plowed through the ships.

"SUGOI!!!" Luffy still had time to gape and awe as I took out half of the fleet.

"We've got the other half," "C'mon captain," Zoro drags Luffy (who is still gaping at the burning debris) off and Sanji follows.

I glanced at the mess I made then smirked with satisfaction.

Wonderful work of art, don'tcha think?

"Ryuuji isn't some object! He's our friend!" This admiral had done it. He'd pissed Luffy off. "We've sailed together! He's an important friend to us!"

'Nicely put,' I thought smirking. 'Too bad he missed, that fatass's appearance could make anyone go blind…'

A few seconds later, the ocean was trembling.

"The hell? An earthquake?"

"Doubt it," I lost my footing. Why is the ocean shaking? Jeez, we aren't even in the Grand Line yet and we're seeing dragons and sea kings!

"Incredible!"

"Where'd they all come from?!" I glanced up and gaped. Sennenryuu, over a million of 'em, flew overhead. Luffy shot up into the air and latched onto one of the dragons.

"ONO!!" I heard him faintly. He slashed the ship in half with his leg.

"Nice work," I muttered smirking proudly. I have a dumb brother but he's something else when it comes to fighting. Well he did learn from the best.

"HE KILLED THE ADMIRAL!!" And the marines immediately leapt overboard to escape.

"These Marines give up quick when their boss gets beaten, and the shit heads aren't even gonna check on him."

"Who cares?" I leapt to my feet. They're gone, that's that. Who cares if they're cowards? Certainly not me!

"Let's pull out too,"

We stole a rowboat off the marines and headed back to the 'Going Merry' I believe it was called.

"Ne, Ace-kun, where's Luffy?" Nami questions as I climb aboard.

"Ah, he…" I paused and literally dove out of the way as Luffy skydived back onto the ship.

"Yo," I roll my eyes.

"Baka otouto…"

"No really…" Zoro growls. I felt pity for the swordsman, it seemed Luffy had chosen him as a permanent landing pad.

"My promise to Ryuuji… I couldn't keep it…" Apis sobs. "I couldn't take him to the Dragon's Nest…"

I stood, placing my hat back onto my head then glanced a Lu.

"Ryuuji's wish came true," Luffy no longer had that cheerful expression he usually wore. "The Sennenryuu are calling, can't you hear them?"

At that moment, there was a huge tremor, far bigger than the rest. The water seemed to recede as an island appeared beneath us.

"So that's what it meant!" All eyes went to the navigator. "The Dragon's nest IS here! The name 'Sennenryuu' doesn't refer to their life-span, it means they come here once every thousand years!"

"Then Lost Island is a fitting name since this place only appears every 1000 years," I comment as the tremors finally stopped and sennenryuu were now perched in different places.

"Amazing…" I mutter glancing about.

"I know, it looks… incredible," Nami adds.

Actually, I thought it was amazing how we actually ended up in a body of water and not on a mountain like some of those marines. But I didn't need to say that. Besides, I can't say I didn't agree with her.

Apis climbed down the ladder then took off.

"Apis!" Usopp frowned. "Where's she going in such a hurry?"

"Ryuuji," Luffy answers. "Ryuuji's over there,"

I tugged my hat down for what seemed like the millionth time today. How depressing…

Apis called out to the dragon several times as we followed her.

"Is it just coincidence the place where Ryuuji fell was the dragon's nest? I wonder if that means he can rest in peace…"

I turned and looked about. The rocks looked like dragons. I wonder if that meant…

"I bet these are Ryuukotsu," Sanji comments leaning against one of the rock formations. "Looks like a dragon, don't you think?"

"Their bodies calcify in those 1000 years," Nami seemed a bit depressed and I moved bit closer to her. "When elephants die, they go to a place called the Elephant's Graveyard, don't they?" She leaned against me. I blushed ever so slightly. Damn, girls never made any sense to me… "Maybe this place is like that, a Dragon's Graveyard…"

"No! That's not true!" Apis immediately argues. "Ryuuji said if he came to the Dragon's Nest he'd be better! This can't be a graveyard!"

"Ryuuji was a lost sennenryuu," My brother stepped forward. "For 1000 years, he was all alone. But then he became friends with you and out of the 1000 years he lived for, it was the time he spend with you he treasured most of all."

"Luffy, can you understand what the dragons say?"

"Kind of,"

"Are you serious?" We stared at him incredulously.

"But I'm sure that's what he said. And Ryuuji wasn't lying, he said Sennenryuu have to return to the Dragon's Nest every 1000 years to be reborn," Reborn eh? "Look over there!"

Underneath a rock formation was a round white object. After a moment, a baby Sennenryuu burst through. Immediately, adult sennenryuu came and attended to it.

Apis returned with a slightly sad expression. "I think I understand now… why Ryuuji wanted to return here so badly…" She didn't look up. "It's an incredible place and I see why our ancestors built that temple." She looked up and smiled. "Arigatou Luffy, now let's go back to the village! Everyone must be scared out of their minds!"

I grinned back. It takes a real man… or woman to smile at a time like this.

"Yosh! Let's grab our ship and get off this island!" Our crew turns. "Sanji, I'm hungry!!"

Nami stepped forward and smiled at me. "Gomen,"

"No problem," I began to walk and noticed how Sanji was glaring daggers at me. "Is something wrong?"

"No… not at all…"

I didn't get it but whatever. And anyway, a scream cut him off.

"Oh… it's that okama guy again…" I mused aloud wondering why he wouldn't just die.

"It's kama kama,"

"Okama sounds better," Sanji just sighed.

Erik ranted on about something on Ryuukotsu. Honestly, I wasn't interested. It's enough if I live through today.

"I got it," I glanced up as Luffy charged the okama man.

Our captain suffered many cuts and such but to be honest, none of us really worried. Well, minus the girls… Luffy could handle this.

So with a 'gomu gomu no bell' and 'gomu gomu no bazooka' Erik was sent flying out of there. Hopefully to never be seen again.

Luffy returned a wide grin on his face. "I win!"

"Jeez, you're so brash," At least he's rubber, his wounds closed up rather quickly.

He just laughs.

Apis returned to her family and I was just about ready to get off this island. It's not that I don't like it here. It's just we aren't even in the Grand Line yet… though with all the things we've seen so far, it's hard to believe.

"Aniki!" I turned.

"Hm?"

Apis grinned and ran towards me. She gave me a quick hug. "Arigatou, aniki!"

I stared blankly before smiling, "Yeah, sure,"

I climbed aboard the ship. Noticing again, a rather odd expression on Sanji's face.

'What's with him?'

I ignored it. "Apis, you wanna come?" Luffy asks.

"I'd like to, but I want to learn more about our custom from Grandpa. And just as our ancestors protected the Sennenryuu, I will protect the Dragon's nest! Forever!" She declares with a wide smile.

"You're talking crazy," Usopp shakes his head. "You won't live for a thousand years,"

"I know I probably won't. But my children or their children will, and besides, you guys do crazy things every day!"

"We do?"

Everybody stares at Luffy with disbelief. I just laugh. In the world of Luffy, lost islands, ancient dragons, and sea serpents are considered normal.

"Ne, Ace-aniki, you won't forget me, right?"

I blinked. "No, course not,"

"Good! Cuz I won't forget Ace-aniki either!" She grins. "Or any of you!"

I chuckle and nod. Did I make that big an impact on her life? Eh, who knows? "Alright then Apis, we'll see you again someday."

Waving goodbye, I hoisted the anchor and Zoro unfurled the sails.

"Yosh! Now let's go to the Grand Line!!"

I glanced back and smiled. "Good luck, Apis…"

I was taking a nap in the kitchen desperately trying to avoid Luffy who was slapping his crew on the back. Seriously, he hit Ussop who screamed at him to get out, Nami was going to charge him if he even thought about doing that, and I believe Sanji and Zoro booted him off the crow's nest.

The door burst open and in a matter of seconds the rest of the crew piled in. I opened my eyes seeing that a nap was highly improbable now.

"What's going on?"

"A meeting," Nami answers pulling out her map. "I've heard rumors, but it's written here on the map, too. If they're true, then the entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain."

"A mountain?"

"You mean we have to crash through the mountain?"

"I thought it was crazy too… but there are canals drawn along the mountainside." I stepped towards them to glance at her map. "That might mean we have to climb it,"

"What are you talking about? Even if there was a canal, it's impossible for a ship to climb a mountain. Besides, you stole that map from Buggy, do you really wanna trust it?"

I chuckled catching their attention. "It is possible, especially in the Grand Line."

"What?"

"Oh! Ace, you've already been to the Grand Line, right?" Luffy questions.

"Yep,"

"Eh?!"

"And to get there, you've gotta go up a mountain,"

"That doesn't seem possible,"

"Well, everything in the Grand Line doesn't seem possible," I comment shrugging a bit.

"Zorooo! Help!!" Usopp shouts desperately trying to take control of the helm.

"Sanji-kun, help Usopp please, I can't think straight with all this noise!"

"Hai, Nami-san!" He obeys immediately only to find the helm won't budge.

"T-The current's flowing too fast!"

"What? Say that again,"

"I said, the current's flowing too fast!" Usopp screams.

"I got it! You really do have to climb the mountain,"

Told ya so… hm, I feel a little sleepy…

"I don't believe it… the water is climbing up the mountain!"

I overheard Zoro shout and stepped outside.

Damn, it's pouring…

I hate water. I really do.

"You're finally awake," Nami glances at me. "Should you be out here? This rain…"

"I'm fine, it's only a small weakness…"

"Oi! We're drifting! More to the right! Right! Right!"

I gazed ahead and realized we were at the foot of the mountain. This was the hard part…

I heard a sickening crack and paled slightly as I turned.

"THE HELM!!"

Luffy was quick to react. "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!" The ship just barely gets by without damage.

"Luffy!" Zoro reached out and pulled Luffy in. He moved out of the way and released Luffy's hand so he collided onto the deck. It seems Zoro has learned from past experiences.

I chuckled and put a hand to my hat making sure it didn't fall off.

"WE MADE IT!!"

And indeed we had! Time to celebrate!

"Bastards!"

Or not...

Erik stood on the railing of the ship.

"It's the okama no mi guy…"

"Teme, you're still alive?"

"You don't give up,"

"Shut up!" Wonderful… I was sick and tired of seeing this gay man everywhere. "You ruined my chances of getting the Ryu…" I did NOT want to listen to him rant about this now.

I slammed my fist into his gut and sent him flying down the mountain. "Damn, what an annoying okama… last time I checked, everyone here was straight."

Luffy laughed. Nami groaned.

"Ace, just shut up."

I grinned.

(OP)

We were above the clouds for a moment before the ship headed down the mountain.

I smiled as the wind whipped by. 'We're almost there…' I glanced at Luffy.

"One Piece is waiting!"

'And we're one step closer to you becoming Pirate King…"

"Oi! There's a mountain up ahead!"

"Mountain?! After Twin Capes there's nothing but ocean!"

"A huge wall!"

"Damn!" I dropped my jaw. "That's one hell of a whale!!"

* * *

**Lookie! I finished another chappie!**

Ace x Luffy - 18  
Ace x Nami - 7  
Ace x Vivi - 2  
Ace x Robin - 6  
Ace x OC  
Ace x Nojiko

Zoro x Sanji - 4  
Sanji x Nami - 3  
Luffy x Nami - 3  
Luffy x Robin - 2  
Zoro x Robin - 2  
Zoro x Nami - 3  
Zoro x Luffy - 3  
Robin x Franky - 1  
Luffy x Vivi - 1

I think I keep forgetting about the fluff...

well once Robin appears, things SHOULD get better... or not  
Btw, I apologize again. man, what have I been doing? Oh right, suffering from homework...  
well, thanks very much!

Ja ne!  
Survivor


	9. A WHALE!

**Ace:** Where the hell have you been?!

**Survivor: **Didn't think anybody was still interested... I dunno, I just wanna get to an interesting arc so Ace can get into action... then I can pair him up wtih Nami or Robin or something..

**Ace:** ...

**Survivor : **I dun own Ace, I dun own One Piece, I own this piece of fiction, but everything else is probably Eiichiro Oda's... right?

* * *

I'm not sure what happened.

But y'know… I think we just got eaten by a whale.

Much thanks to a certain idiotic brother of mine… damn, are we really related?

I looked around. Let's see there was a sky above us, and a little island house right in front of us… the hell?

"What do you think?" Nami murmurs.

"What do I think?"

"It doesn't matter what you think. We clearly just got swallowed by a whale." Sanji grumbles.

"Is this a dream?" Usopp stutters.

"Yeah, probably," Zoro grunts.

I chuckle, doesn't look like any of them believe we were actually swallowed by a whale. "What about the house?"

"An illusion…"

A giant squid thing suddenly rises from the depths. "And that…?" I point at it glancing at my nakama.

"GIANT SQUID!!"

Nami and Usopp immediately cower in the back and Sanji and Zoro are in defensive stance. I'm kinda just standing in the middle of it all…

"Really? Sure it ain't some mirage?" I scratch my head… oh my hat fell off again.

"Heh, you never know," Sanji mutters calmly.

Then out of nowhere, 3 harpoons shoot out and jut through the sea creature's head. It falls over… dead.

Nami and Usopp whimper and sob in the back. You'd think they'd be used to it by now.

"Looks like someone's home,"

"Better hope it's a person,"

Nami whimpers in the back, "No more! I wanna go home…"

"If Luffy were here, he'd know what to do."

Oh, speaking of which… where the hell did my brother go?

Hope he didn't drown or something… mah, I'm not worried.

"It's a flower!" I heard Sanji shout and I turned. "Oh, my mistake, it's a person."

An old grumpy lookin man with weird bright flower petal hair that went well with his vivid Hawaiian shirt stepped out.

He gave us a rather freaky glare as he walked. I sweatdropped slightly as the man sat down and opened up a newspaper.

"SAY SOMETHING, ASSHOLE!"

The man continues to glare at us.

"You wanna f-fight?! We've got a c-cannon right h-here!!" Usopp screams from the back.

And still the freaky man glares, tension is high in the air.

"Don't. Someone will die."

Sanji tenses automatically. "And who might that be?"

"Me." I nearly fell over. 'The hell…? Is he an idiot?'

"YOU?!" Zoro grasps his shoulder amazingly calm.

"Hey, don't get pissed off."

"Shitty old man… playing with me…"

"Old man, tell me," Amazing that Zoro is the calm and composed one this time… "Where are we? And who are you?"

He glares, "If you want something from someone, it's proper manners to introduce yourself first."

"Yeah, that's right. My mistake, my name is Roro…"

The old man cuts him off. "I am Crocus. I am the keeper of the Twin Capes Lighthouses. I am 71 years old, Gemini, Blood Type AB…"

"CAN I KILL HIM NOW?"

I restrain the swordsman laughing a bit.

"So, where are we oyaji?"

"You want to know where you are?"

"Didn't I just ask that…?" I mumble smiling nervously.

"You come to my one man resort and then yell such rude things at me. Do you think you're in a rat's stomach?"

"Ah, so we are in the whale's stomach," I rub the back of my neck. "Well that's a pain in the ass, where's the exit?"

"C'mon, Ace, there's no exit in a wha…"

"It's over there," Crocus points at a huge metallic door.

"WE CAN LEAVE?!"

"But why is there an exit in a whale? And why is the door in the sky?!" Nami shrieks not understanding at all.

"Take a closer look," I glanced up. "The sky, the clouds, the Seagulls, it's all a painting,"

"I like having fun," The old man responds.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Usopp shrieks as Zoro holds him back.

"Who cares? There's the exit, let's go."

"Yeah, I guess we should." Just as Nami said this, the ship rocked and the waves grew. It was like a storm, minus the rain and thunder.

"He started…" I heard the old man mutter.

"Started what?" I pulled my hat back on.

"The whale… Laboon has started ramming himself against the Red Line."

"What?!" Zoro and Sanji shouted in unison.

"Come to think of it, this whale had some huge scars on its head…"

"Nami-san, let's pity the whale once we're out of the sea of digestion." I suggest seeing how our caravel probably wouldn't last much longer in stomach acid.

"He's right, c'mon! Start rowing!"

"But what happened to Luffy?"

There was a loud bang coupled with a few screams. All eyes went up as a man wearing a dark green outfit with a crown on his head, a light blue haired woman with a light green jacket, and an idiotic rubber boy with a red ve… oh wait, that's Luffy… flew through the air.

"Well that answers that question," I mutter.

"Yo! You guys are all okay!" Luffy calls out. "By the way, save me!"

I wince slightly as he falls into the stomach acid. Damn, that just had to hurt.

"Well at least Luffy found us,"

"Yeah, but he brought a couple of weirdos." Usopp shrugs.

I glanced down at the acid. "So, who's going to be the rescuer?"

"I volunteer Zoro!" Usopp declares stepping back.

"Oi! Why me?!"

Sanji rolls his eyes kicking off his shoes. "Go save the captain, I've got the other two."

I'd help. If I were able to swim, one of the downsides of having a devil fruit power. I leaned against the railing and glanced at Nami who looked worried.

I grinned slightly. "So, who one are you worried about most?"

"Huh?" She blinked with confusion.

"Who are you worried bout the most? The love cook, the swordsman, or the captain?"

"I'm not worried! They'll come up fine!" She responds looking away.

"Are you sure? What if one of them dissolved away right before your eyes?" I grinned.

"That's not going to happen! Don't think of such crazy things, Ace-kun!"

"Hm, I have my bets on captain, what about you Usopp?"

"Really? I thought maybe it'd be Sanji but y'know it could be Zoro…"

"Oh shut up!" She bonked us both on the head pretty hard. Then she stormed off muttering something about boys and her personal life.

I laughed while Usopp rubbed the bump on his head. "How can she hit so hard?" He grumbles.

"She's a woman, women naturally hit hard."

"Seriously?"

"Maybe," I grinned. "All the women I've met hit pretty hard,"

"Jeez, bet they were all related to Nami," We snickered a bit at the thought.

"What was that?!"

"N-Nothing!" Usopp cringed in fear then sighed in relief as Nami walked away.

"Oi! Throw down the ladder already!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold on!" I stood up but I wondered. Who did Nami worry about most?

"Mr. 9, these people are pirates."

"I can see that, Miss Wednesday. But I think we can convince them… probably."

'Convince us of what?' I wondered when the old man spoke up.

"Are you scoundrels still here? Don't make me repeat myself! As long as I'm alive, you won't lay a finger on Laboon!"

"You may say that, but killing this whale is our mission!" Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 both raise a bazooka of some sort.

"Don't get in our way! We'll blast a hole through its stomach!"

Damn, couldn't we go anywhere without having some sort of trouble?

Then again, I didn't care too much for this whale. As long as it didn't have anything to do with my nakama, I didn't care.

"That old man… stopped the shots himself!"

Miss Wednesday laughs. "Cease your pathetic resistance!"

"If you want to protect it that badly, just try that again! This whale is going to feed our town!" Mr. 9 cackles along with her. And damn was it annoying…

Thankfully, Luffy shut them up.

"Luffy?"

"Don't know why." He responds with a serious look. "Just had to hit them."

I didn't pay much attention but I got the gist of it.

This huge whale was waiting for his nakama for about 50 years now and was bashing into the Red Line to break it so he could see them.

Touching story… I guess…

"Ace, can you tell your brother to get down?" I blinked and saw Luffy attempting to climb the rather long palm tree.

"Ace, give me a boost!"

"Ah, sure thing, Lu," I grinned. "Like back in the old days?"

"Yeah!"

Usopp tilted his head. "What?"

I knelt down on one knee then put my hands over each other.

"Ready for take off?"

"Duh!" He laughs jumping onto my hands. I then used all my strength and shot him up into the air. "Whoo hoo!"

I gazed up as he shot higher than the tree. He went higher and higher… then went splat against the top. "Oh, oops…"

"Oops? You just slammed him into the freakin ceiling!"

"Well, he didn't going flying through the whale right?"

"Oi! Brat! The paint was still wet there!!" Crocus shouts angrily.

"Sorry, sorry," I bowed as Luffy landed and made a rather large dent behind me.

"Hmmph, so rude…" He grumbles.

"Hey, Luffy, you alright?" Usopp turns to the captain who sits up.

"THAT WAS FUN!!" He shrieks with joy. "Do it again!"

I chuckled. "Another time, Lu, when we're not in the belly of a whale,"

"Aw, phoo," He stuck out his tongue like a child.

I smirked then noticed Nami's expression. She was smiling warmly.

"What's with that face?"

"Oh nothing, it's kind of cute… your relationship."

"Eh?" Luffy and I blinked glancing at each other. What was she talking about?

"Nothing, nothing," She grins then turns. "Alright! Why don't we get going?"

I jolted awake when I heard Luffy scream.

"What's that idiot doing?"

"Can't take your eyes off him for a second," I heard Sanji and Zoro comment. I blinked a few times and yawned before catching sight of Luffy. He was running up the whale with…

"That's our mast isn't it?"

Usopp groans. "That's our main mast…"

"Right off our ship…" Sanji adds.

"GOMU GOMU NO ART OF FLOWER ARRANGING!"

"The hell?!" I gaped as Luffy slammed the mast right into the whale's head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Damn, what a troublesome otouto…"

"An even more troublesome captain…" Nami moans placing a hand over her face. "Are we really going to be ok? In the grand line…?"

"Who knows?" I shrug. "We've been lucky so far,"

"We're not gonna get far with luck…" She grumbles.

"Never know," I smile placing a hand on her shoulder then turned. "Well, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me if something happens,"

"And Luffy?" Zoro questions.

"He can deal with his own problems,"

Truth be told, I wasn't sleepy. Not after my narcoleptic 'attack'. Nah, I just wanted some peace and quiet. I climbed down to the men's quarters and hopped into my hammock.

If you were to ask where the loudest place on the ship was, the answer would be either 'wherever Luffy is' or 'at night in the men's quarter'. You'd have be able to sleep through a tornado to sleep in here.

Luffy snores louder than thunder at times otherwise he usually ends up trying to eat you I've woken up twice with Luffy's mouth wrapped around my hand (shudder) I slept up on deck for about 2 weeks, Usopp sleep talks/yells/screams his tales, Sanji sleep talks about girls and he's usually doing strange things to his pillow, and Zoro… well he's just a deep sleeper. Me? I don't think I snore. Not that I know of.

Oh, I've already mentioned that haven't I? Oh, well, the author's trying to take up space...

I turn on my hammock. The clamor outside seems to have quieted down.

"We're finally on the Grand Line huh…?" I tug my hat down. "As long as I don't meet 'that man' again… I'll be fine…"

* * *

WAHOO IT SUCKED BUT I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!

Who knows? I might make another chappy...

Polls... oh who cares?

Ace x Luffy - 19  
Ace x Nami - 8  
Ace x Vivi - 2  
Ace x Robin - 7  
Ace x OC  
Ace x Nojiko

Zoro x Sanji - 4  
Sanji x Nami - 3  
Luffy x Nami - 3  
Luffy x Robin - 2  
Zoro x Robin - 2  
Zoro x Nami - 3  
Zoro x Luffy - 3  
Robin x Franky - 1  
Luffy x Vivi - 1

Ace Lu fluff... lots of it...  
Ace Robin catching up wow... I'll make it official once Robin joins. Then I can put in lots and lots o' fluff!! or attempt to. everybody knows this story is getting suckier....

well watever! I think I'm tired... ah (shruggy)

okkkkkkkkkkkkkkzzzzzzz RNR plz????


	10. Whiskey Peak UPDATED FINALLY

**Survivor**: ...  
**Ace:** ...  
**Survivor: ...  
Ace: **Where the hell have you been?! What's your excuse this time?  
**Survivor:** Lack of motivation, schoolwork, and no inspiration.  
**Ace:** You suck. You'll be lucky if u still have fans  
**Survivor**: Whatever! Sry for the late update PPLZ!!! PLZ STILL READ!! TT_TT

* * *

"How the hell can it be snowing? It was nice and warm just a moment ago!" Nami whines. "Why couldn't this ship have a heater?"

"Ask the person who built it," I grinned coming over beside her.

"Oh, hey Ace-kun," She smiles sweetly.

"Hello Miss Nami," I glanced out the window.

Luffy and Usopp were fighting or something in the snow.

"How can those two be so hyper in this weather?"

"It's not that bad,"

"You're one to talk, mister I-can't-get-cold!!"

"Hahahha, you have a point,"

She rolls her eyes.

"Nami-swan~!! How long shall I continue my snow shoveling of love?" Sanji calls out.

"Until it stops snowing, Sanji-kun," She responds sighing a bit.

"Hai Nami-swan~!!"

"Ain't he eager," I laughed leaning against the wall.

"This IS Sanji-kun," She shrugs. "Atleast I'm not doing it,"

"Oi, you," Mr. 9, I believe his name was, spoke up. "Doesn't this ship have any heating?"

"I'm cold," The blue haired girl responds.

"SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" She screams and I wince slightly.

Damn does Miss Nami have a LOUD voice!

"YOU TWO AREN'T OUR GUESTS! GET OUT THERE AND START SHOVELING!"

"Want me to help?" I offer.

"Su-" She was cut off by a loud clash of thunder and lightning. "What the… what's with this weather? Just a moment ago it was warm, then for no good reason it started to snow. Now there's thunder and lightning. The seasons are spinning out of control,"

I tilted my hat up. "You didn't know?"

"What?"

"This IS the Grand Line,"

"Well mister smarty pants I've never been to the Grand Line before so," She stuck her tongue out and I laughed.

"He's got a point, miss navigator." Miss Wednesday spoke up. "You're not even steering the helm, you sure that's a good idea?"

I blinked a few times and looked at the helm. Yep, no one was steering it… the hell, why was nobody steering it?!

I turned to Nami who suddenly shrieked.

"No way! Turn the ship around 180 degrees!!"

I scratched my chin. Would it have been smarter to give Nami an idea of what the Grand Line was like…?

Nah, where's the fun in that? It's fun seeing her freak out and scream… well when she doesn't do it in my ear…

"Turn the ship 180 degrees to port! Usopp, take the aft sail! Sanji-kun, take the helm! You there, keep it up!" I blinked a few times. Nami was shouting orders.

"Wait! The wind is changing!"

"No way!"

I glanced up. "Oh look, spring's here…"

"What?!"

I snickered slightly and leaned forward on the railing. It was amusing to watch her freak out so much.

It was also amusing to note that a certain swordsman was sleeping in the snow.

"The waves are getting bigger! Iceberg at 10 o'clock!"

"Nami-san there's fog!!"

"What is WRONG with this ocean?!" She cries about ready to pull her hair out.

I smirk then leap forward. "Where do I even begin, Miss Nami?"

"We're gonna HITT!!"

"No we ain't!" I leapt onto Merry's head. "Hikan! (Fire Fist)"

"Arigatou Ace-kun!!" I heard Nami shout.

"Ah," My hat flew off my head a second later.

I ignored it for now and ran into the kitchen noticing the helm had been abandoned.

I grabbed it and noticed Sanji moving about rapidly in the kitchen. "What are you…"

"Here," He tosses me two riceballs. "Keep your strength up," He runs out with the rest of the rice balls.

I stare at the rice balls them stuff them both into my mouth. I can't put as much as Luffy can into his mouth but…

Okay Ace, now is not the time to be comparing mouth sizes!

So for the next 20 minutes or so we're running around the entire ship trying to get things under control.

Damn, I liked it back on Whitebeard's ship. We did NOT Have problems like this.

Ah well… life goes on!

(OP)

Luffy laughs and cheers. "That was fun!"

I chuckle, "Sure was,"

"You're insane!!" Usopp wheezes.

Zoro yawned and stood scratching his head. "Huh? Aren't you guys being a little lazy on a nice day like this? Don't you know where we're headed?"

I laughed aloud as the rest of our nakama cursed him.

"Why're you two on board?" He raises an eyebrow at Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday.

"SLOW!"

"We're headed towards their town, it's called Whiskey Peak." Luffy explains. Neither of us felt fatigued.

"Haha, that's about it… so enjoy your nap?" I smirked noticing Nami getting up with a rather peeved look.

"Ah, yeah, sure,"

I turn away pulling my hat back on.

I heard a rather loud thunk and winced.

"I hope you enjoyed your little 'nap'…" Nami definitely way more pissed that usual. "Snoring away no matter how much we tried to wake you…"

A few more hits, I winced every single time. Getting hit by Nami is probably worse than getting eaten by a sea monster… probably…

"Stay on your toes everyone! Who knows what might happen next?" She commands having given Zoro a thorough beating. "I can finally grasp the fearsomeness of this ocean. I understand why it's called the Grand Line but it hasn't even begun to see MY navigation skills!"

"Will we… really be okay?" Usopp wonders aloud.

Sometimes I think that but y'know, we have an extraordinary crew. I don't think we have much to worry about… other than Nami's wrath.

"It'll be alright, something good will come our way. Look!"

Finally, we reached our first island, Whiskey Peak.

"Land ho!" Luffy shouted with a wide grin ready for adventure.

"Funny lookin island," I comment and Sanji agrees.

"Look at all the cacti!" Luffy was right, jeez what's up with the hills? They DO look like cacti.

"This is our stop,"

"Thank you for the ride, my honeys."

I turned, Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday were on the railing.

"Bye-Bye baby!"

They leapt in and then swam ahead.

"Just who were those guys?"

"Dunno," I respond leaning back with a grin. "Shame though, that girl was pretty cute,"

Usopp rolls his eyes, I think Sanji is glaring daggers at me, and Nami looks slightly upset.

What, was it something I said?

"We're here!"

"There's a river mouth up ahead, we can embark there." Nami comments looking away from me.

What, did I smell?

I sniffed. Nope, nothing more than usual…

Maybe I had something in my teeth… ah who knows?

Women sure are weird…

"Hey everyone listen…" Usopp wheezes catching my attention. "I've suddenly contracted I-can't-get-on-this-island disease…"

Nami interrupts before he can go any father. "Alright we'll go but remember to be prepared to run or fight at any time."

"So that means… you haven't heard my terrible disease… have you…?"

I laugh patting him on the back. "Sorry pal, doesn't look like you'll get away that easily."

He sighs, "It was worth a try wasn't it?"

"Something's moving," Luffy says.

"There are people!"

"Be on guard everyone,"

I smiled tilting my hat down a bit. This crew was a bit overcautious wasn't it? Or maybe it's just me…

And suddenly, there's cheering.

I blinked a few times and squinted. What's going on here?

"Welcome to the Grand Line!"

"Welcome the to our island!"

"Pirate crew! Welcome!!"

"Long live the heroes of the sea! Banzai!"

The hell? An island of people welcoming pirates?? Now I've seen everything!

I frowned slightly. Something wasn't right. No island welcomes pirates like this. EVER

Well, not unless they were plotting some diabolical plan…

"What's with that look?" Nami questions.

Oh, she's finally looking at me again.

"Nothing at all, Nami-san," No need to worry her or the rest of the crew.

"You thinking the same thing as me?" Zoro is standing beside me and I smile.

"Let's not worry the crew, but really, I've never seen a town that welcomes pirates."

"Tch," He smirks. "Only those idiots wouldn't notice,"

"Hey! Are you two coming?"

"Hai, Nami-san," I grinned at her not even registering the faint pinkish blush on her face.

She immediately turned and climbed down the ladder.

"What's with her?" Zoro raises an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to know? Women are weird,"

"No kidding,"

(OP)

"Welcome! I am Igarappoi, the mayor of Whiskey Peak."

Whoa, his hair was really funky!

Well, it was curly, REALLY curly. And the curls were HUGE. I wouldn't be surprised if he had guns in there or something.

"This is the town of spirit brewing and lively music, Whiskey Peak! We take pride in our hospitality, would you care to join us in celebration and share stories of your adventures?"

"Our pleasure!" I chuckle as Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp dance about with excitement.

"3 stooges…"

"Sounds like fun,"

"Sounds stupid,"

"Lighten up, Zoro-san," I grin stepping towards the group who was now leaving. "Let's relax while we can,"

(OP)

Ussop's telling stories in one section, Sanji's flirting with girls in another, Zoro is just lounging about, Nami is talking with some people, and Luffy is gorging as much food as he can. And I can't decide what I wanna do.

"Na, Ace! I bet I can eat more than you!"

Ooh, a challenge?

"You're on," I smirk taking a seat beside him.

Food went everywhere as we ate.

It was about my 5th cup of 'Special Wine' I noticed something odd in the wine.

I drank it anyway and ate slowly.

There was something in the food and drink.

What the hell was it?

I stopped eating and set my fork down.

"Eh? You quit?"

I smiled, "Yep, you win, you've got bottomless pit for a stomach don'tcha, Lu?"

He looked proud but I stood.

There was an increasing amount of alcohol in my drink and some sort of sedative in the food.

I stepped forward and nearly fell.

Damn, I'm feeling a bit… woozy. I put a hand to my face and leaned against the nearest wall.

I can drink a lot of booze and not get drunk but the sedatives… as if it weren't bad enough that I was narcoleptic.

Damn, and to think I was actually trying to keep my guard up!

Wow, Ace, smooth, real smooth!

You're slacking off!!

Next time Zoro trains, I'll be sure to ask if I can join him.

With that, I fell onto the ground and was instantly asleep.

(OP)

I felt a hard jab to the side and winced.

"Nggh… the hell…?" I grumbled sitting up.

"You up? C'mon, they're outside waiting to capture us." It was Zoro.

"Nn… what?"

"Just get up and get outside!" He gives me a harder kick then leaves.

"Bastard…" I grumble rubbing my eyes. "Get outside? Why?"

"Hey I think I heard something!"

I heard the cocking of a gun. 'Aw fuck…'

* * *

SHORTTTTT AND LATEEEE

FORGIVE MEEEEE  
XDD  
sry sry,

polls... does it really matter?

Ace x Luffy - 19  
Ace x Nami - 8 (TIED)  
Ace x Vivi - 2  
Ace x Robin - 8 (WOW TIED)  
Ace x OC - 1  
Ace x Nojiko - 1

Zoro x Sanji - 4  
Sanji x Nami - 3  
Luffy x Nami - 3  
Luffy x Robin - 2  
Zoro x Robin - 2  
Zoro x Nami - 3  
Zoro x Luffy - 3  
Robin x Franky - 1  
Luffy x Vivi - 1

SWEETTT they're tied, Robin and Nami!!  
Hahha I wanna do Robin fluff sometime soon so I gots to hurry upppp

Ace's character is constantly changing isn't it? I think he acts the way I feel sometimes hahaha

I'll throw in more fluff next chapp which I will try to put out sooner

R&R PLZ


End file.
